Mémoire perdue
by patriciacarson
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid a été témoin d'un crime, si seulement il pouvait s'en souvenir, sans compter qu'il ne sait plus qui il est.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tout le monde, traduisant cette fic pour une amie, j'ai décidé avec l'accord de l'auteur chronicler-of-knuckles de la poster également. Cette une histoire qui a été publié il y a un bout de temps déjà, le personnage centrale est Spencer Reid.**

**Le Titre original est "Lost in a memory".**

**Chapitre 1**

Des lumières rouges et bleues tournoyaient au-dessus de la voiture du shérif, éclairant le crépuscule du matin. L'Agent Derek Morgan a regardé du coin de l'œil la lumière.

« Il semble qu'ils ont appelé les grands experts» taquina-t-il, toujours amusé par le shérif du comté inexpérimenté face aux scènes de crime complexe.

Contrairement à l'agent Derek, cela n'amusait absolument pas l'agent Hotchner, évidement son téléphone avait sonné un lundi à trois heure du matin d'un mois de février frigorifique, réveillant sa femme, il n'a rien dit de plus que cela, seulement qu'il avait besoin de se rendre sur une scène de crime. Il était irrité.

Furieux même.

Tout sauf amusant.

Ils ont été appelés à côté d'une route de campagne. Au bord de la route, il y avait un ravin forestier, au fond du ravin se trouvait une vieille cabane abandonnée où les autorités locales avaient concentré leurs attentions. Sous la véranda, se tenait avec rien de plus qu'un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt humide quelqu'un qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ici.

« Reid ? » Marmonna Hotch, perplexe de voir le plus jeune membre de son équipe ici. Il pensait avoir été le seul à être appelé. Morgan était uniquement là parce qu'il l'avait appelé.

« Hé Reid, mon pote ! » Salua Morgan agitant sa main lorsqu'il a commencé à descendre la pente abrupte. « Que diable fais-tu ici ? »

Mais l'agent n'a pas levé les yeux. N'a même pas remarqué leur présence.

« Derek » Hotch a appelé son ami, le ralentissant dans sa descente. Au-delà du fait d'avoir identifié son co-équipier, il a vu également son état. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi il a été appelé.

Morgan a jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Derek a fait une pause quand il a vu le regard préoccupé de son supérieur. Se tournant de nouveau vers le jeune docteur, il a aussi constaté son état. Ses jambes nu jusqu'aux tibias étaient éraflés et meurtries. Ses petits bras sont éraflés et contusionnés de même que ses poignets ont été frottés à vif. Ses bouts de doigts étaient rouges, deux étaient même ensanglantés. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Les genoux de son pantalon étaient souillés de rouge, et quelques éclaboussure de sang sur son t-shirt. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de lui-même, ses dents claquaient.

Le shérif se tenait juste à un côté du gamin, donnant des directions à quelques adjoints quand il a repéré les deux agents du FBI.

« Agent Hotchner ? »

« Shérif Jackson » confirma Hotch lorsqu'il est passé devant Morgan et a ouvert la voie vers le bas.

Jackson inclina la tête. « C'est votre gamin ? » il a voulu le savoir sur le champ.

Hotch a froncé les sourcils, il n'était pas du tout content que Reid soit appelé gamin par quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de son équipe. « Oui, il l'est. » Il s'est arrêté devant le sheriff, permettant ainsi à Derek de s'occuper de Reid.

«Que se passe-t-il ? » il voulait savoir.

« C'est ce que nous voulons savoir » admit le sheriff.

Morgan s'est placé devant Reid. « Hé, mon pote ! » il l'a salué de nouveau mais cette fois-ci de manière plus prudente. Comme il n'y avait eu aucune réponse, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du gamin. « Reid ? »

Reid a sursauté, se précipitant de côté, sa tête s'est relevée si rapidement que Morgan a pu entendre le craquement de son cou. Il a regardé fixement avec de grands yeux effrayés.

« Wow! » Morgan lui a rapidement tenu les mains. « Du calme, mec. C'est juste moi. »

Reid l'a regardé lentement de haut en bas, avant de finalement se détendre juste assez alors que les tremblements recommençaient.

Il a baissé les yeux avec cette expression timide qu'il a semblée avoir lorsqu'il a eu peur qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal.

Morgan a jeté un œil à Hotch, préoccupé et confus.

À son tour, Hotch a de nouveau regardé le shérif. « Pourquoi est-il ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas en route pour l'hôpital ? »

Le shérif Jackson a râlé. « Je découvre une cabane pleine de sang, un gamin dans son ps.j présentant un sigle du FBI, qui a dit à peine quelque mot, car nous l'avons trouvé les genoux enfoncés profondément dans la neige, la boue et le sang…je traite les choses comme elles viennent ! » Il a gité une main vers le ciel. « Je vous ai appelé, ne l'ai-je pas fait ! »

Morgan a grincé des dents. Il ôté son propre mon manteau, et a commencé à le mettre autour des épaules de Spencer. Le jeune homme a tressailli, mais ne s'est pas éloigné tandis que Derek arrangeait le manteau chaud autour de lui. Curieusement, il a de nouveau levé les yeux, observant Derek comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Hotch conclut qu'il n'y avait plus d'information pour eux, alors il se détourna du shérif et ses hommes. « Reid, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » exigea-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Reid ne l'a pas regardé, les yeux toujours fixé sur Morgan.

Morgan a soupiré. « Le gamin est en état de choc ou quelque chose de ce genre. » Il a claqué ses doigts près de sa tête. « Allez, mec. Parle-moi. »

Les yeux de Reid s'éveilla brusquement sur les doigts de Derek, c'est à ce moment-là que son regard s'est posé sur le visage de Derek. Reid a froncé les sourcils. « Je vous connais ? » Chuchota-t-il.

De nouveau Derek Morgan a jeté un coup d'œil à Hotch, puis il a regardé derrière lui. « Eh, mec ! C'est moi Derek Morgan. Je suis ton pote. Ton ami. »

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda Reid. Il a incliné la tête comme pour assimiler cette information. « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

Morgan fit signe de la tête. « Oui. Bien sûr. Tu peux me demander quoi que ce soit. »

Reid a regardé Hotch, léchant ses lèvres, ensuite, il s'est tourné vers Morgan. « Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

La mâchoire de Morgan est restée grande ouverte.

Hotch s'est tourné vers le shérif. « Conduisez-le à l'hôpital immédiatement » dit-il sur un ton brusque.

* * *

JJ a pratiquement dû courir pour arriver à suivre Gideon. Ce n'était pas la façon la plus idéale pour lire un dossier. « Il s'est avéré que le sang retrouvé sur le plancher ne provenait pas d'un humain mais d'un animal. En fait un peu, aussi. »

« Nous sommes tous des animaux » a souligné Gideon, cependant il n'avait absolument rien à faire avec ça dans son esprit. Faisant de longue enjambée dans le hall de l'hôpital, il écoutait à peine la jeune fille qui luttait pour le suivre. JJ a décidé de ne pas relever le petit commentaire de son patron. Au lieu de ça elle a continué avec le rapport. « Aucune carcasse n'a été trouvé sur les lieux. » Elle a tourné la page.

« La cabane était à l'abandon depuis plus de quinze ans, de temps en temps les adolescents des environs la squattait. Un sans-abri fut chassé de là, il y a quelque mois de cela mais autrement… »

« Hotch ! » appela Gideon, lorsqu'ils tournaient au coin, ils ont repérés l'agent se tenant devant la fenêtre d'observation en train de parler avec un docteur. « Où est-il ? » Il voulait le savoir sur le champ.

Hotch a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et a incliné sa tête à la fenêtre. « « Il se repose en ce moment » assura-t-il, bien qu'il n'ait pas été d'une grande assurance. Après tout, avec tous les comportements qui se passent dans la tête d'un homme, Gideon était le premier a remarqué ça…

« Il se repose ? » l'agent le plus âgé s'est approché de la fenêtre et a regardé fixement à travers la vitre. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Très bien ? Sain et sauf ? » Ses yeux gris se sont arrêté sur son protégé. Immédiatement il sut pourquoi l'autre l'agent n'avait employé aucune de ces expressions : bien, très bien…

Reid est assis sur un lit d'hôpital portant une blouse. Ses genoux étaient recroquevillés sur sa poitrine, les chevilles croisées. Ses bras étaient fermement agrippés autour de ses jambes, son menton se reposant sur ses genoux. Des bandages blancs étaient enroulés autour de ses poignets et chevilles. Sa peau découverte était presque brillante et blanche, très pâle même pour lui. À ses pieds, pliés sur le lit, il y avait le manteau que Morgan avait mis autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux sont restés rivés sur l'infirmière qui s'est déplacé au pied du lit préparant une seringue pour faire une prise de sang.

Celui qui se tenait dans le coin les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, jetant un regard protecteur, n'était autre que Morgan. À chaque tremblement, l'agent du FBI parlait doucement à Reid, captant son attention, et, pendant un instant, Derek réussit à le calmer.

« Gideon » Hotch a attiré leur attention. « Il ne se souvient pas de qu'il est, ou des autres membres de l'équipe. »

Gideon a froncé les sourcils en regardant Hotch. « Amnésique ? » Il s'est demandé comment ? »

Hotch a haussé les épaules et a incliné la tête au docteur qui se tenait patiemment près de Gideon. « Nous étions sur le point de nous renseigner » a-t-il indiqué. « Dr Wesslim. »

La tête de Gideon s'était tourné, ses yeux de lynx s'étaient posés sur le docteur.

« Amnésique ? » répéta-t-il, s'assurant qu'elle se rendait compte que la question lui a été posé et quel nécessitait une réponse. « Comment ? »

Dr Wesslim a secoué la tête. « Pour l'instant, nous n'avons trouvé aucun traumatisme. De nombreux bleus, coupures mineures, des éraflures en haut et en bas des bras et des jambes lorsqu'il a dû ramper sur des chardons ou quelque chose du genre…, mais rien qui ne causerait l'amnésie.

Gideon a observé le jeune dans la chambre. « Puis pourquoi… »

« …ses yeux sont dilatés » a continué le docteur. « Il a des tremblement. Il a des marques de piqure sur ses deux bras.

Gideon l'a regardé de nouveau. « Il a été drogué ? »

« C'est ce que je soupçonne. »

« Soupçonner ? » répéta JJ. « Que voulez-vous dire par soupçonner ? Vous êtes docteur. Vous ne devriez pas connaître la réponse à ce jour ? »

Dr Wesslim a haussé les épaules. « Il est très craintif à propos du fait de le toucher pour effectuer les examens. Il est terrifié par les aiguilles ce qui rend la prise de sang difficile pour effectuer les examens sans le blesser ou détruire le peu de confiance qu'il a. »

« Probablement pas » finit par dire Gideon. Une nouvelle fois il s'était tourné vers son jeune agent lorsqu'il a observé l'infirmier s'approcher lentement et prudemment du jeune homme en parlant doucement et l'encourageant.

« Que fait-il ? » Il a voulu le savoir en montrant l'infirmière.

L'infirmier avait préparé une seringue et fit signe à un autre infirmier plus grand et plus costaud. Tous deux s'est approché de leur patient.

Le docteur s'est également tourné vers la vitre. « Kevin essaye d'obtenir un peu de sang dans nous avons tant besoin pour analyse ce qui nous aurait permis de découvrir comment nous pouvons l'aider… »

« Non, pas de cette manière ! » dit Gideon d'un ton sec, soudainement il a poussé la porte et s'est introduit dans la chambre. Il avait pratiquement donné un coup pied dans la porte, la faisant se frapper violement contre le mur.

Morgan s'est tourné prêt à défendre le petit Reid, mais s'est rapidement calmé lorsqu'il a vu que c'était Gideon.

Reid a sursauté du lit, trébuchant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ait frappé le mur. Ses yeux se sont focalisés sur le carrelage, ses franges sont retombées sur son front, un bras placé autour de son ventre, l'autre bras venant renforcée le premier, ses doigts se rapprochant de sa bouche, couvrant ses lèvres nerveusement.

L'infirmier Kevin a juste jeté un coup d'œil à Gideon avant de se focalisé de nouveau sur Reid.

« Hé! » Morgan l'a bousculé quand il a réalisé ce qui se passait. « Recule, mec! »

Gideon était déjà au milieu de la pièce, il a saisie l'épaule de l'infirmier Kevin et l'a éloigné de son plus jeune agent en saisissant la seringue. « Pas de cette manière » dit-il de nouveau en poussant l'infirmier loin vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » a exigé le docteur Wesslim en entrant dans la pièce avec l'agent Hotchner. JJ a saisi son bras par l'arrière l'empêchant de se heurter l'autre agent se trouvant dans la pièce.

Immédiatement Hotch a pointé du doigt le deuxième infirmier en voyant son collègue maltraiter, il se dirigeait vers Gideon par l'arrière. « Ne bougez plus ! » l'averti Hotch.

L'infirmier s'est figée sur place jetant un coup d'œil aux deux agents, en s'apercevant que…Il n'y avait aucune protestation possible ni de marché. Ces hommes étaient sérieux. Ils l'aient dépassée en nombre.

Avec un soupir, il a soulevé ses mains dans un signe de reddition. « Hé, les gars, nous allions juste faire une analyse de sang. Il faut que nous le fassions si nous voulons aider le gamin » a essayé de se justifier l'infirmier.

« Pas de cette façon » a répété Hotch avec un léger mouvement de son poignet adressé à l'infirmière près de la porte. Le docteur a tiré son bras, se libérant de JJ. Elle a marché sur le côté, libérant ses infirmiers. « Agent Hotchner ! » a protesté le médecin. « C'est toujours mon patient. »

« C'est mon agent » lui a rappelé Gideon. « Et personne ne va le maitrisé dans un coin !»

« Docteur donnez-nous un instant, docteur » est intervenu rapidement Hotch en se tournant vers le docteur. Il a tenu la poignée de la porte et fit signe qu'il allait la refermer. « JJ pourrais-tu s'il te plait discuter de notre… »

JJ a incliné la tête, comprenant l'allusion. « Oui. Il peut y avoir quelques infos à donner aux médias. » De nouveau elle a attrapé le bras du docteur et l'a emmené, elle a dit : « Maintenant, nous devons savoir ce que vous direz si les médias vous demandent pour le docteur Reid. » Elle a jeté un coup d'œil au-dessus ses épaules et vit les hommes lorsqu'elle a trainé Wesslim au loin.

Hotch a fermé la porte, et s'est tourné vers Gideon pour lui lancé un regard furieux.

« Nous ne pouvions pas laisser faire ça » a commencé à expliquer Gideon.

« Ce qui est certain c'est que se confiance se serait envolé. » Hotch était d'accord. « À l'occasion cela te dérangerait-il de m'avertir avant ? »

« Wow, wow, mon pote ! » Morgan essayait de calmer Reid qui était plus qu'agité. Il s'est lentement rapproché du garçon en lui tendant ses mains, ainsi lui offrant la sécurité que Reid ressentait auparavant.

Reid longeait le mur de manière craintif, gardant constamment les épaules contre le mur, rongeait les bouts des ongles avec ses dents tout en évitant le regard de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un être humain. Morgan s'est approché de lui arrêtant son avancé. « Eh, Reid tout va bien, mon pote » dit-il pour le rassurer.

Reid s'est arrêté en dérapant avant de se frapper contre la poitrine du plus fort et plus grand agent. Puis il s'est appuyé contre le mur. « Bien ? » siffla-t-il. « Non, rien ne va. »

Gideon a regardé Reid surprit par la colère dans son ton. Rarement il avait connu de Reid dans cet état de colère. Il était l'une des personnes dans ce monde qui connaissait parfaitement Reid. « Morgan, laisse-lui un peu d'espace. »

Morgan a hésité, jetant un coup d'œil à leur chef, il a accepté son conseil, il a reculé et s'est placé au côté de Hotch. Il a secoué la tête en présentant ses excuses à l'autre agent. « Ne prête pas attention aux infirmiers» en train de regarder Reid.

Hotch a acquiescé la tête une fois. « Tout va bien » rassura-t-il en se penchant plus près en baissant sa voix jusqu'à un chuchotement que seul Morgan pouvait entendre. Il a expliqué : « Donne-nous la position du héros. »

Morgan lui a soudainement jeté un coup d'œil. « Position de héro ? Tu vas jouer Reid ! »

Hotch n'a pas pris la peine de répondre. Morgan comprendrait surement s'il y réfléchit pendant un instant.

« Reid ? » a appelé doucement Gideon.

Le jeune agent s'est tourné d'après le son de la voix, se déplaçant le long du mur, avant de se retourner de nouveau les yeux rivés sur le sol grignotant ses bouts d'ongles.

Gideon s'est assis doucement sur le bord du lit, essayant d'éviter de faire de grand geste brusque. « Reid » dit-il à nouveau de sa voix forte et autoritaire, sachant cela même si Reid ne s'est pas souvenu de lui la réponse faisait partie de sa nature. « Regarde-moi. »

Au sure que la terre est ronde, les yeux noisette se sont levés et jetés un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté, avant de se cacher derrière ses franges une fois de plus.

Gideon souri, un seul petit coup d'œil était suffisant pour le remplir de joie. « Agent spécial Dr Spencer Reid, unité d'analyse des comportements au FBI. Tu es un profiler. Il parlait comme s'il lisait un dossier, ce n'est pas qu'il avait besoin d'un dossier, il connaissait tout simplement Reid.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Il avait découvert lui-même.

Il avait conseillé pour l'orientation de ses études.

Il l'a amené au FBI plus précisément au BAU.

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'un dossier pour dire à Reid qui il était.

Il le connaissait par cœur.

De nouveau ses yeux noisette lui ont jeté un regard, puis ils se sont plissés.

Gideon a penché sa tête légèrement, essayant de fixer Reid dans les yeux. « Tu as 24 ans, trois doctorat. Ta couleur préféré est le vert. »

La tête de Reid a tremblé. « Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Parce que … » Gideon fit son célèbre sourire. « Je veux que tu saches que nous te connaissons vraiment bien. Et que nous sommes réellement tes amis. »

Les yeux de Reid sont passés de Gideon à Morgan, se rappelant le manteau qui lui avait offert. Alors il a rapidement de nouveau baissé les yeux. « Je … je ne me souviens pas. » Il a appuyé sa tête contre le mur. « 800-223-2365 » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » a demandé l'agent le plus âgé. « Un numéro de téléphone ? »

« Lignes aériennes tchécoslovaques, Côte Est. » a répondu Reid. « 220.46 livres égalent au poing de la Femme américaine de 100 kg. 9 égales à celui de size 7 britannique ½. Mars est le nom romain pour Ares, le dieu de la guerre. »

« Reid ? » Gideon a interrompu ses divagations.

Le garçon l'a regardé. « Pourquoi je connais toute ses choses mais je ne me rappel pas de qui je suis ? »

L'agent le plus vieux fit un demi-sourire. « Parce que tu es un garçon très intelligent. »

La tête de Reid s'est inclinée. « Vous êtes le Dr Jason Gideon » dit-il en aspirant.

Gideon s'est redressé. « Tu te souviens ? »

Reid a rapidement secoué la tête. « Non … oui … Un article dans Washington Post, 1992. Vous avez établi le profil d'un kidnappeur, et sauvé une petite fille.» Il a fermé ses yeux, se frottant les temples, se balançant légèrement.

Gideon a tendu une main à Reid presque instinctivement pour l'aider. « Reid ? »

Il s'est brusquement écarté de la main qui lui était tendu, frappant ses coudes contre le mur. « Ne faites pas ça ! » dit Reid sur un ton brusque. « Ne faites pas ça ! » Il a jeté un regard nerveux à Gideon. « Je ne me souviens pas de vous ! Je ne me rappel pas de moi ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! »

Il était en train de crier sa frustration, sa confusion, sa crainte, le brouillard total dans sa tête, le battement rapide de son cœur, c'était trop pour lui. « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » exigea Reid.

La main de Gideon est restée tendu vers Reid. « C'est ce que je voudrais découvrir» expliqua-t-il calmement. « Mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Tu dois nous laisser faire notre travail, rassembler les preuves, les examiner. Tu dois nous aider. »

Les épaules de Reid se sont effondrées. « Mais je ne me rappel de rien. » Il a pratiquement… « Comment puis-je aider ? »

« Laisse-moi prélever un peu de ton sang. » La seringue est apparue dans la main de Gideon.

Reid ouvrit grand les yeux restant bloqué sur quelque chose de mal. Il a secoué la tête alors que la panique envahissait poitrine, croisant les bras, sa main frottant les marques de piqûre déjà présentent sur sa peau.

« Reid ! » commanda rapidement Gideon. « Regarde-moi. »

Les yeux noisette le fixaient de nouveau.

« Je ne te toucherais pas si tu ne le veux pas, mais c'est la seule façon pour toi et nous de découvrir ce qui est arrivé, et ce qui ne va pas avec ta mémoire. C'est possible grâce à l'analyse de sang. » Il a offert sa main libre. « Tu dois prendre une décision là toute suite. Veux-tu savoir ? Ou veux-tu continuer à ne pas savoir quoi que ce soit de toi, tes amis, ta vie… ? »

Reid a de nouveau fermé les yeux. Ses pieds mous ont tremblé mais il prit une profonde inspiration, il a serré la mâchoire, puis finalement comme s'il obligeait son corps à obéir, Reid tendit lentement son bras à Gideon.

Gideon lui sourit, ses doigts attrapant doucement le bras que Reid lui tendait. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de force, beaucoup de courage…. Même lorsque la mémoire de Reid était intacte, il était difficile pour lui de faire confiance à quelqu'un et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était uniquement à un membre de l'équipe.

Il a fallu un souffle à Gideon pour obtenir un peu sang, il a fièrement noté, pas un seul tremblement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de seringue, de plus c'était des injections pas une prise de sang. C'était bon de savoir qu'il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait.

Il a jeta un coup d'œil en arrière puis il a remis la seringue à Hotch qui a rapidement quitté la pièce pour retrouver le docteur.

Malgré la prise de sang terminé, Gideon n'a pas lâché le bras de Reid, lui non plus il n'a pas ôté son bras, donc Gideon a profité de cette confiance entre eux pour regarder les marques sur le bras de son agent. Les coupures et les éraflures dont le docteur Wesslim avait parlé étaient minuscules. La marque du pouce reste longtemps, rouge où la chair a été coupée, légèrement bleu autour des bords. Chacun était droit et uniforme, exactement comme les autres.

« Morgan » a appelé Gideon au-dessus de son épaule. « Ça ressemble à des chardons selon toi ? »

Reid ouvrit grand les yeux. Il a jeté un coup d'œil rapide de Gideon à Morgan s'approchant de lui. Morgan s'est penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Gideon. « Non » il a dit lentement. « Est… -ce un motif ? »

L'agent le plus âgé a regardé Reid, puis a tendu sa main. « Reid puis-je voir ton autre bras ? »

Reid a hésité, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à Gideon puis à Morgan. Ses doigts se rétractaient nerveusement, tapant énergiquement des pieds son pied tapant rapidement, mais, finalement, prenant un souffle chancelant, il s'est obligé, lentement à dérouler son autre bras de autour de son ventre, et le tenant près du premier.

Gideon s'est raidi. « Alpha et Omega » souffla-t-il. « Commencement et fin. »

Soudain les yeux de Morgan se sont enflammés par la colère. « Quelqu'un lui a taillé le bras ? » demanda-t-il malgré le fait qu'il avait la réponse directement devant lui. « Il a été torturé ? »

Gideon a secoué la tête. « Trop léger, trop précis. Ceci n'a pas été fait pour causer de la douleur. » Ses yeux se sont élargi en fixant le jeune homme devant lui. « Ils nous envoient un message. »

Reid a cligné des yeux, inclinant la tête sur le côté, curieux pendant un court instant, mais mal à l'aise auprès de ses hommes dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, il a reculé en enlevant son bras.

Gideon l'a laissé partir, sachant que le retenir ferait seulement du mal. Prenant une respiration profonde et le lâchant lentement, il s'est mis debout et s'est retourné vers Morgan. «Trouve J.J. Je veux des photos de ses bras, de ses jambes, et de toutes les autres marques sur son corps pour les analyser. Trouve ce qu'il y a. »

« Il essaye de prouver à quel point il est futé » a marmonné Reid. Les deux hommes l'ont regardé. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Gideon lorsque le garçon n'en dit pas plus.

Reid a jeté un coup d'œil sur eux, puis rapidement vers le bas. Ses doigts ont frotté les marques comme s'il essayait de les faire partir. « Il veut montrer à chacun à quel point il est futé. » Il a gesticulé.

« Il pense qu'il est futé parce qu'il connaît certaines choses comme alpha et Omega, mais, la vérité, c'est qu'un écolier connaît aussi alpha et Omega.» Reid a regardé Gideon.

«… Comme utilisant de grand mot pour impressionner les gens proche. C'est comme voler une voiture alors que le vol de vélo n'est plus impressionnant. Comme s'en prendre à nous…vous.

Gideon l'a observé un moment avant de dire à Morgan : « C'est le début de notre profile.»

« Gideon ! Il ne sait même plus qui il est. » Lui rappela Morgan.

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qui il est pour profiler un Unsub. » Gideon prit la main de Reid, stoppant ainsi ses doigts qui grattaient les coupures en les aggravants.

Reid s'est brusquement éloigné mais pas très loin, ses yeux ont rencontré celle du vieil agent. Si son esprit n'était pas si floue, ses souvenirs aussi perdu dans un brouillard épais et sombre, il pourrait presque identifier l'expression douce et inquiétante. La chaleur dégagée par l'homme plus âgé était presque familière comme une couverture ou un chandail préféré le protégeant contre les éléments.

Ça lui semblait si familier, mais pourtant sa mémoire lui échappait encore.

« Reid a attrapé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et a soufflé, avant de m'admettre sans crier gare « Je pense que je vais vomir ! » il s'est éloigné en courant, penchant la tête au-dessus du lavabo fixé au mur et a vidé le peu de chose que son estomac contenait dans le tuyau d'évacuation.

Gideon a fermé les yeux, baissé sa tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine et il a soupiré. « Morgan, dit à Hotch d'aller avec Elle à l'appartement de Reid pour jeter un œil et… » Il a fait une pause pendant que Reid avait encore des hauts le cœur. « Fait savoir au Dr Wesslim que son patient a besoin d'elle. »

En faisant un drôle de grimace, Morgan a incliné la tête de nouveau et s'est dépêché de quitter la chambre.

* * *

Elle a dû faire deux fois plus de pas pour rattraper Hotch. La voiture est toujours au même endroit. Sec en dessous ! Entre la pluie d'hier et la neige de ce matin… »

« Il ne s'est pas déplacé c'est deux derniers jours…au moins. » Hotch a tenu la porte anti-incendie ouverte pour sa collègue. « Sachant qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup, cela nous donne pas grand-chose comme élément. »

« Sauf que comment il s'est retrouvé loin de chez lui pieds nus dans la neige, il n'a pas marché à cet endroit » précisa Elle.

S'arrêtant devant la porte au bout du couloir, Hotch lui a jeté un coup d'œil. « Il n'a pas marché. » Il était totalement d'accord. « Quelqu'un l'a enlevé. » Il a poussé la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Soudainement, elle fut ouverte de l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, les deux agents ont saisi leurs armes, ils se sont arrêté de justesse de dégainer.

Une belle jeune femme se tenait devant eux. Des cheveux auburn épais, soyeux, et ondulé, tombant sur ses épaules, des yeux vert saisissant et brillant, des lèvres rouges parfaitement qui formaient une petite moue parfaite. Sa peau légèrement bronzé était fine et impeccable, ses ongles étaient manucurés, malgré ce qu'elle portait, un jogging et un débardeur, elle aurait pu faire la couverture de n'importe quel magazine de mode.

« Oh ! » elle a glapi en sursautant à l'apparition des agents. « Um…puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hotch a soulevé un sourcil. « oui » répondit-il. Il a dégainé son insigne plus vite qu'il pouvait dégainer son arme à feu. « FBI. Agent spécial Hotchner. Voici l'agent spécial Greenaway. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se sont écarquillés lorsqu'elle les a reconnus. « Vous travaillez avec Spencer ? » Elle tendit une main. « Moi, c'est Abby ! » Elle leur a lancé un sourire lumineux comme s'ils devraient connaitre son nom aussi facilement qu'elle a su le leur.

Comme ils ne semblaient pas la connaitre son sourire s'affaiblit, inclinant la tête vers la porte, elle s'est expliqué : « Je suis la voisine d'à côté. Je prends soin de Galen lorsque Spencer est en déplacement. »

« Galen ? » répéta Elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce nom, Reid était resté sur l'idée peut-être, un jour, demandé à une fille de sortir, maintenant il avait un mannequin comme house sitting _(quelqu'un qui garde votre maison en votre absence)_.

Abby a retrouvé le sourire lorsqu'elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que Spencer s'occupe de lui maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en posant les mains sur les hanches. « Et de toute façon où est Spencer ? Je veux dire, j'ai trouvé Galen tout seul l'autre nuit et Spencer n'était pas à la maison donc je l'ai pris avec moi, il n'a même pas laissé un peu d'eau pour la pauvre bête ! » Elle a secoué la tête. « Je sais que Spencer a tendance à être distrait, mais franchement, les seuls besoins d'un petit chaton s'est d'avoir le ventre plein.

« Galen est un chaton ? »

Elle leur fit encore son sourire le plus parfait. « C'est le plus mignon boule de poil que vous ayez jamais vue. »

Hotch l'interrompit : « Vous avez une clé de l'appartement de Reid ? »

La jeune femme a affirmé de la tête. « Bien sûre ! C'est plus pratique » Elle a haussé les épaules. « Vous partez au pied levé, il ne peut pas habituellement m'attendre que je rentre à la maison, alors… »

« Elle… »

Elle a tendu sa main à la jeune femme. « Abby, vous voulez bien vous s'assoir avec moi et que je vous pose quelques questions ? »

Abby a accepté. « Ok. Pourquoi pas ? » Elle a fait une pause, pour se rendre compte apparemment du sérieux des agents pour la première fois. « Est…. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que Spencer va bien ? »

« Pouvons-nous aller à votre appartement ? » Continua Elle en emmenant la jeune femme dans le couloir. La voisine s'est écarté, Hotch a enlevé ses lunettes, et fit un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Reid. Il était plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginait, prenant l'extrémité entière du bâtiment, des fenêtres de trois côtés. La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand séjour meublé. Dans le coin droit le plus éloigné, il y avait un petit piano, puis une étagère où empilaient des livres. Dans le coin inférieur droit il y avait un long divan, un petit meuble de TV. Courant le long du mur, un escalier menant à la chambre du premier. Dans le coin gauche, il y avait une table de salle à manger minuscule, ayant plusieurs livres posé dessus, un ordinateur portable, et une tasse de café. La cuisine comportait un four mural, avec une rangé de marbre brillant et un bar avec trois tabourets. Partout, il y avait des piles de livres, dossiers, crayons, blocs-notes… tous les signes habituels d'un Dr Spencer Reid instruit.

Hotch se tenait debout à l'intérieur, parcourant soigneusement les yeux dans la pièce pour l'inspecter, recherchant n'importe quel indice, où quelque chose d'étrange. Il sourit en voyant tous ces livres disperses. N'importe qui d'autre à part Gideon et Hotch aurait pensé que la pièce était saccagée. Bien sûre, la cuisine était impeccable, peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisée. Cependant, il y avait une paire de boite de nourriture chinoise posée sur le marbre. Hotch a froncé les sourcils, faisant un pas de plus, il jeté un œil plus attentif aux boites. Elles n'étaient pas ouvertes, l'autocollant servant à l'ouverture était intact. Une odeur plutôt rance s'est levé des boîtes, signe qu'elles étaient posées là depuis un moment. Sur le comptoir près de la nourriture, il y avait le téléphone portable de Reid. Il était posé de manière ouverte comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à faire un appel mais à changer d'avis à la dernière minute, et l'a redéposé. Sur le plancher de la cuisine, il y avait un sac d'aliments pour chats. Il fut à demie ouverte par des griffures, une poignée de nourriture un peu verte, jaune et brun fut renverser sur le sol. Au bout du comptoir, il y avait un set de table en plastique avec deux petits bols posés dessus. Le premier était mouillé, avec quelque goutte d'eau, c'était plus grand à certains endroits, la nourriture de chat était éparpillé partout sur l'autre.

« Rien ? »

Hotch a de nouveau jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui lorsque Elle franchi le seuil de la porte en pliant ses lunettes de soleil et en les glissant dans la poche de sa veste. Il a regardé en bas la boite de Togo. « Il n'y a personne ici depuis plusieurs jours » observa-t-il.

Elle a incliné la tête pendant qu'elle examinait l'espace de vie. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Abby ?» Elle s'est figée devant le piano. « Dr Reid est aussi un musicien? » demanda-t-elle, en soulevant un sourcil à son supérieur.

Hotch lui fit un léger sourire. « Tu es surprise ? »

La femme a souri à son tour. « Tu n'es pas étonné par tout ce que Spencer arrive à mettre dans sa tête ? » Elle s'est tournée à la recherche de l'escalier. « Vérifions la chambre à coucher. »

Hotch a secoué sa tête en jetant un dernier regard à la cuisine. Il s'est dirigé vers l'escalier. « Ne touches pas au mur, il peut y avoir des empreintes » conseilla-t-il lorsque Elle l'a suivi.

La chambre grenier était étroit mais également longue. La plus part de la pièce était occupé par un grand bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur et plusieurs livres. Un lit double dans le coin près de la salle de bain. Une commode et une armoire se sont appuyé contre le mur de l'autre côté de la porte de salle de bains et du lit.

« Hotch ! » dit-elle. « La commode ! »

Hotch a regardé le tiroir ouvert, l'étui vide de son arme était sur le plancher, un petit miroir était aussi sur le sol pousser à un moment donné dans le coin près de la commode.

« Où est le revolver ? » se demanda-t-elle en regardant dans les environs.

« L'ordinateur est toujours là. » observa Hotch en montrant la lumière verte près du bouton **On**. « Vérifions-le ! Peut-être qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose. »

Elle a retourné la tête pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau. Portant déjà les gants en caoutchouc, elle a pris la souris sans fil.

Instantanément l'écran de l'ordinateur s'est allumé. Elle s'est penchée au-dessus du dossier de la chaise. « Il semblerait qu'il vérifiait ses email. » Un autre clic de la souris. « En grande partie Spam...et quelque contact sur Yahoo. »

« Quel est le nom ? » se demanda Hotch en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, il a jeté un œil, ne voyant rien d'intéressant, il est retourné dans la chambre.

« Umm…faisons appel à mon intelligence. » Elle a tiré la chaise.

Un hurlement effrayé s'est élevé de la chaise.

« Merde ! » Elle a involontairement crié en reculant en arrière.

« Quoi ? » Hotch fit volteface se tenant prêt à la défendre.

Mais Elle a souri légèrement en attrapant un petit chaton tout gris avec des yeux vert énormes et la caresser.

Hotch souri également en se détendant. « Galen, je présume. » Alors il fronça les sourcils. « Abby était censé prendre soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a incliné la tête. « Peut-être elle prend soin de lui ici en venant quelque fois. »

« Mais pourquoi les bol de nourriture et d'eau sont-ils vide ? »

Elle l'a regardé, elle a aussi froncé les sourcils.

« Est-elle à son appartement ? » demanda Hotch en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Je l'ai laissée devant sa porte. Je lui ai dit de nous attendre là. » Répondit-elle, plaçant de nouveau le chaton sur la chaise et suivi Hotch. Ils se sont dépêchés de descendre l'escalier et rejoindre l'entrée principale.

« C'est quel porte ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une pause pour attendre Elle.

Elle l'a dépassé et a frappé à la troisième porte. « Abby ? » Elle a tourné le poignet mais la porte était fermée.

Hotch a fait un pas près de la porte, indiquant à Elle qu'elle devrait faire la même chose. Il a frappé à la porte, en avertissant : « FBI. Ouvrez la porte ! »

Il y a eu un clic.

La porte s'est entrouverte.

Un jeune homme les a scrutés. « Oui, monsieur ? » il a demandé avec crainte.

Elle et Hotch se sont échangés un regard, avant qu'Elle ait demandé au monsieur : « Abby est-elle là ? »

« Abby ? » répéta l'homme.

« Merde ! » s'énerva Hotch en filant jusqu'à l'appartement de Reid.

Dans un grognement, Elle sortir son téléphone et a commencé à composer le numéro.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu et à une prochaine fois.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

JJ ouvrit doucement la porte, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle a jeté un œil à l'intérieur, son cœur fit des palpitations lorsqu'elle vu le sujet de toute les préoccupations en train de dormir paisiblement sur le lit, une couverture légère jetée sur lui, et ses mains repliées sous sa tête. Elle a de nouveau eu des palpitations lorsqu'elle a vu la personne qui incarnait la figure paternelle retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil près du lit, ses pieds posés sur le coin du lit, sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, sa respiration était calme. Gideon s'était endormi auprès le plus jeune.

Si ce n'était pas à cause de la situation, JJ aurait été tenté de prendre une photo en souvenir.

Mais à cause de la situation…

Elle fit un pas vers Gideon et posa une main douce sur son épaule. « Gideon ? » chuchota-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Spencer pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Gideon ouvrit instantanément les yeux, obligeant la jeune femme à se demander s'il s'était endormi en premier lieu. Il l'a cherché du regard, puis a cligné des yeux, puis a jeté un œil à son agent endormi, laissant tomber ses pieds sur le plancher, il s'est levé et a fait un pas vers le lit. Il a passé une mais sur la tête du garçon, s'assurant que Reid dormait au lieu, Dieu nous s'en préserve, qu'il se soit enfui de l'hôpital.

Reid a bougé légèrement en marmonnant quelque chose, puis à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Gardant les yeux légèrement fermés, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis s'est tourné vers JJ et lui a fait signe de la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, il a soigneusement refermé la porte derrière eux, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit un demi-sourire à la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? »

JJ a pris une profonde inspiration avant d'aborder l'affaire. « Le sang retrouvé dans la cabane n'est pas celui de Reid, seulement hier matin les gens des environs ont poursuivie des braconniers. Ils avaient vidé le sang des carcasses avant de les charger dans leur camionnette au bord de la route. »

Gideon a incliné la tête. « Comment ont-ils trouvé Reid ? » Il voulait savoir.

« Un conducteur a appelé le bureau du shérif en disant qu'il avait une voiture devant lui qui zigzaguait, il a cru voir qu'on avait balancé un sac d'ordure par la vitre côté passager. » JJ a haussé les épaules. « Ils ont une surveillance du voisinage très efficace, ils se sont dépêchés pour vérifier. Ils n'ont pas trouvé de sac poubelle au bord de la route, mais ils savaient que la cabane était un point sensible dans la zone, ils ont pensé qu'il fallait vérifier…au cas où. »

« Et ils ont trouvé Reid. » conclut l'agent le plus âgé.

JJ fit oui de la tête. « Il était à genou dans le sang, sans aucune réaction, pour l'identifier ils ont relevé ses empreintes digitales, ils ont découvert son identité et ont appelé Hotch. »

Gideon a incliné la tête. « Et nous voici maintenant ! » Il a touché le creux de son menton avant de demande : « Qu'est-ce que Hotch a découvert dans l'appartement de Reid ? »

JJ a bougé légèrement. « Un suspect. » marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au loin.

L'agent le plus âgé a froncé les sourcils, il n'aimait pas le ton inquiet et triste de la jeune femme. Un suspect, une autre partie de cette énigme, très probablement la réponse à cette énigme. Mais pourquoi ce ton. « Et ? » Il a voulu la réconforter.

«Elle s'est enfui. » La jeune femme a répondu rapidement comme si elle voulait en finir très vite, comme lorsque l'on n'enlève un pansement.

Les yeux de Gideon se sont rétrécis. « Elle s'est enfui ? » répéta-t-il.

Bien, les erreurs arrivent.

Elle est jeune, elle a appris les ficelles du métier ici et là.

Hotch n'était pas le super agent du FBI même s'il s'en approchait.

Malgré…

« Ils sont en train d'attendre les renforts chez Reid avant d'aller plus loin. » expliqua JJ après avoir décidé de ne pas entrer dans les détails au sujet du _'elle s'est enfuis'_. Elle et Hotch était parfaitement capable de d'expliquer eux même sans qu'elle s'en mêle.

Non pas qu'ils avaient peur de la colère de Gideon. Il était une figure paternelle.

Il s'agissait du plus jeune qu'il considérait comme un fils, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être profiler pour savoir comment il se sentait face au plus jeune.

Gideon a légèrement incliné la tête. « Alors nous avons la preuve d'un crime ? Dans l'appartement ? »

« Ils ne sont pas entré dans les détails à part qu'une suspecte a été trouvé dans l'appartement de Reid et que son arme semble avoir aussi disparu. » JJ a haussé les épaules. « Une personne, en soi, ce n'est bien sûre pas assez pour se méfier…» Elle n'a pas dit ce qui était évident.

Gideon a secoué la tête en faisant un pas vers la fenêtre d'observation, il a regardé son agent endormi. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il a pris une profonde respiration, puis a expiré lentement. « Quelqu'un l'a kidnappé dans son appartement, l'a drogué, tailladé, et …pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait et pourquoi l'ont-il laissé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de lui ? L'ont-ils obtenu ? »

« Ou il s'est échappé. » ajouta JJ, en s'approchant de Gideon et se plaçant à côté de lui. Elle examinait Reid par la fenêtre en essayant d'imaginer par quoi il est passé mais en même temps elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Elle n'a jamais voulu savoir les horreurs qu'elle a voyait chaque jour faisant partie de la vie des autres et qui pouvait très bien faire partie de la sienne.

« Échappé. » Gideon a soupiré. « Si ça s'est déroulé de cette façon, le veulent-il toujours ? Viendront-ils de nouveau le chercher ? »

JJ a croisé ses bras autour d'elle et a frémi.

Gideon lui a jeté un coup d'œil. « Ça va ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire triste. « Je me demandais seulement comment devait-il se sentir, et à ce qu'il pensait. » Elle secoua la tête légèrement. « Ils l'ont gardé trois jours, Gideon. » Elle a levé les yeux vers lui. « A-t-il entendu un bruit et a pensé, peut-être que nous étions venus le sauver ? S'est-il demandé pourquoi nous ne les avons pas empêchés de lui faire du mal ? » De nouveau elle a tremblé. « Il a dû avoir peur de mourir. »

« Le gosse est plus fort que ça. » a dit Morgan au moment où lui et le docteur Wesslim se sont approchés. Morgan s'est arrêté à côté de JJ et a passé un bras amical autour de ses épaules, en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement.

«En fait, c'est bizarre qu'il se rappelle assez des premiers d'avoir peur » a expliqué le Dr Wesslim lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Gideon, regardant à son tour son patient. Elle sourit légèrement. « Il est en train de dormir. » Elle l'avait observé pendant un moment puis a pris des notes sur son calepin. Lorsqu'elle a tourné son attention vers les autres agents, elle continua son explication. « Le sang du Dr Reid montre un niveau élevé de détérioration de différent drogues, ça indique qu'il a reçu des doses en continues pendant au moins soixante heures. Au taux de détérioration, je dirais environs toutes les deux heures, car la dose précédente s'affaiblit. »

« Le composé de quel drogue ? » demanda Gideon. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne se rappel plus des évènements ? » »

« C'est la raison, du moins en grande partie. » confirma le Dr Wesslim. «Nous essayons toujours d'identifier tous les composants individuellement, mais une partie est un mélange complexe de Xanaxhydroxybutyrate, de Rohypnol, et de Kerasine. »

JJ fronça les sourcils. Rohypnol? La drogue du viol ? »

La tête de Morgan s'est retournée brusquement. « Il n'a pas été… »

Le docteur a secoué sa tête. « Gardez à l'esprit que j'ai fait qu'un simple examen, mais en observant ses réactions du jeune homme… Je dirais non, Dr. Reid n'a pas été violé. »

JJ poussa un long soupir de soulagement. « Merci mon Dieu. »

Morgan fut également soulagé, en passant une main sur son visage, effaçant les gouttes de sueurs qui avaient soudainement apparue sur son front.

Gideon se gratta le menton. « Xanax, un tranquillisant. Hydroxybutyrate et Rohypnol, les deux ensembles affectent la mémoire. Kerasine… ? » « Il a fait une pause, jetant un coup d'œil au docteur. « Comment vous savez tout cela ? »

Le Dr Wesslim continuait a regardé à travers la vitre le garçon endormi. « Nous sommes un important hôpital à Quantico. Nous avons obtenu tous les contrats médicaux avec chaque agence gouvernementale de l'État de Virginie. Ce qui me permet de connaitre les médicaments testé par le gouvernement et qui rend les sujets fortement susceptible à la suggestion hypnotique ou au lavage de cerveau. »

« Quelqu'un essayait de faire un lavage de cerveau à Reid ? » gronda Morgan, sachant qu'il avait toujours voulu connaitre la tactique employée par cette branche particulière du gouvernement.

« Lavage de cerveau ? » répéta JJ. Elle secoua la tête. « Pourquoi…quelqu'un voudrait faire une lavage de cerveau à Reid ? »

Gideon s'est redressé. « Une réponse amène encore à plus de questions. » Il s'est tourné vers le Dr Wesslim. « Comment fait-on pour l'inverser ? »

Dr. Wesslim a soupiré. « J'hésite à ajouter plus de produits chimiques dans un organisme qui est déjà en surdose. Je pense qu'à ce stade il vaut mieux les laisser diminuer naturellement dans le système. Nous traiterons les symptômes avec un traitement moins agressif, pour le garder sous contrôle. » Elle a finalement regardé Gideon. « C'est peut-être difficile de l'éliminé, et je ne peux donner aucune réponses au sujet de sa mémoire jusqu'à ce que la drogue soit complètement éliminé de son organisme. Je ne sais pas quels dégâts que cela a pu créer, ou s'ils seront permanent ou non. »

« Combien de temps ? »

Wesslim s'est déplacé. « Le taux de dissipation…seize, vingt-quatre heures. » Elle a fait une pause. « En toute honnête, j'ai déjà vu ces médicaments être utilisé mais pas dans ce genre de mélange ou pas avec un cerveau aussi spécial que celui du Dr Reid. Nous naviguons sur des eaux troubles. »

Gideon a incliné la tête. Après un moment de réflexion, il s'est tourné vers ses deux agents. « Restez ici avec Reid. Parlez-lui, essayez de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Il y a qu'une seule personne qui peut nous dire qui est derrière tout ça. _…_. » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Où allez-vous ? » cria Morgan après Gideon.

«à la cabane. » répondit Gideon. Il s'est retourné pour préciser : « Occupe-toi de lui, Morgan ! » Puis s'en alla et descendit dans le hall.

* * *

Elle a bercé le chaton dans ses bras, en le grattant derrière l'oreille. Elle a été récompensée par un ronronnement bruyant et régulier, allongeant ses pattes dégriffées, tout en malaxant ses bras.

La mâchoire d'Elle était crispée, et ses yeux étaient plissés.

« Arrêtes ça » ordonna Hotch de manière sec, sans faire attention à son ton brusque, il a soigneusement tourné les pages d'un dossier ouvert se trouvant sur la table de la cuisine de Reid.

Elle l'a lancé un regard sombre, surpris par les premiers mots qui ait prononcé depuis un moment. « Arrêtes ça ? » elle s'est demandée.

Hotch soupira, puis s'est retourné pour lui faire face. « Arrêtes de te blâmer. » répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous ne pouvons rien ni faire à cela. »

« Je l'ai laissée partir. » rappela-t-elle. « Je n'ai même pas attendu pour vraiment vérifier qu'elle était bien entré dans l'appartement. »

« Tu étais inquiète pour Reid. » précisa l'autre agent.

« Nous le sommes tous » protesta-t-elle. « Mais toi au moins tu n'as rien foiré. »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. » a admis Hotch.

Elle plissa les yeux « Tu l'as fait. » répéta-elle. Ses yeux ont changé, elle essayait d'imaginer le parfait agent du FBI faisant le moins d'erreur au monde, même la cravate de Hotch était parfaitement droit.

Hotch a pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre : « C'était une suspecte. Une suspecte à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'une victime d'un crime. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule avec elle. »

« Humph ! » Elle a soupiré exaspéré, puis elle acquiesça. « Évidement elle n'aurait pas dû être seule avec la suspecte si elle ne pouvait pas l'empêché de s'écha… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » stoppa Hotch. « Si elle était armé ? Si elle avait un complice ? J'aurais dû m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une menace et que ma coéquipière était en sécurité avant de les laisser quitter l'appartement. » Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. « Ton échec est peut-être la cause de la fuite de notre suspecte mais mon erreur pouvait te tuer, nous tuer. » Il regarda de nouveau le dossier. « Alors, arrête. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous faire des reproches. » Dit-il en ce réprimandant mentalement de n'être pas assez concentré sur le dossier.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et la expiré doucement. « Très bien. » marmonna-t-elle. Elle a déplacé le chaton sur son bras gauche, puis tourna son attention sur l'ordinateur portable. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est protégé par un mot de passe. » Se plaignit-elle après un moment. Elle a regardé Hotch. « Je n'ai jamais connu Reid comme quelqu'un de secret. Calme oui. Mais le mot de passe ? Il contient quinze symboles. »

Hotch a acquiescé de la tête, l'écoutant à demie. « Peut-être que Garcia aura plus de chance » suggéra-t-il. Il a pris un papier. « Connais-tu le sénateur Domas ? »

Elle a gloussé. En fait, est-ce que c'est celui que nous l'appelions andouilles à l'école ?»

Hotch toujours revêtant l'apparence du parfait d'agent du FBI n'a pas souri.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. « Un ex sénateur de Virginie qui maintenant enseigne l'éthique juridique à l'académie du FBI. C'est un personnage très explosif….. » Elle referma le portable et fixa Hotch. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que son nom est sur cette lettre. »

« Oh ! L'imbécile ! Pourquoi ? » Elle a pris l'un des dossiers et a commencé à le feuilleter. « Ça ressemble à des informations générales. Lieu de naissance, parents, type d'éducations. » Hotch a tourné une page du dossier. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a collecté ces informations, ils lui ont été envoyé par mail. »Il a jeté un œil sue la table devant lui. « Qu'elle était le nom du contact sur Yahoo ? »

« Intelligent Universitaire. » répondu Elle. Ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux même pour Reid. Je ne le vois pas se vanter. »

Hotch souleva le papier qu'il avait lu. « Les mails sont de Intelligent universitaire. » Il l'a déposé à côté et a pris un autre dossier et l'a ouvert. « C'est la même chose, ce sont des informations. »

Elle a regardé le dossier qu'elle a pris, et l'a mis de côté et a pris un autre. Puis encore d'autres. « Ils sont tous identiques, même répétitif. » Elle a jeté un œil à Hotch. « Pourquoi il a tout ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile d'obtenir ces informations… »

Hotch s'est levé, ramassant les dossiers. « Il y a deux sources possible pour savoir la réponse. »

Elle se leva également et pris l'ordinateur portable. «Et personne ne peut se souvenir de la réponse. »

« L'autre a peut-être la solution. Nous devons trouver 'l'Intelligent universitaire'.» Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et a pris son portable en sortant.

* * *

_C'était sombre et froid._

_Il ne pouvait pas sentir sa peau._

_Il ne pouvait ses orteils ni ses doigts._

_Il ne pouvait pas sentir ses jambes ni ses bras._

_Il ne pouvait pas sentir sa tête ni sa poitrine._

_Il pouvait presque voir…_

_L'ombre assombrir légèrement ce qui était derrière. Il a frémi, gardant le rythme avec le ronronnement au-dessus lui, autour de lui, partout._

_Il pouvait presque entendre…_

_Un léger click-tic, un sifflement…_

_Chuchotement ? _

_Le son était juste assez bas, assez éloigné…_

_Qu'il ne pouvait pas…_

_Exactement…_

_Identifier…_

_Une sensation à traverser l'intérieur de son…_

_Est-ce que c'était son arme ?_

_Était-ce toujours son arme ?_

_Les ombres ont déclenchés une aveuglante lumière, le frappant physiquement. Il n'y avait plus de clic-tic, ni de sifflement, ni te chuchotement. Ils ont été remplacés par des cris exaspérés._

_L'ai glaciale a rempli ses poumon, ainsi refroidissant immédiatement le sang chaud pompé par ses muscles créant de tranchant et douloureux glaçons s'accrochant sur ses côté suspendu dans sa poitrine._

_Il a essayé de retenir sa respiration, Essayé pour ne pas faire tinter les glaçons, terrifiés de ce que le bruit qu'ils feraient s'ils devaient tomber, redescendre jusqu'à ses orteils._

_Il essaya de ne pas respirer. _

_Il a retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine le brûle et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les glaçons ne fondaient pas._

_Son cœur cognait fort, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus des cris, exigent de l'air._

_Ses côtés ont grincé et craqué sous le poids de la glace._

_Et c'est arrivé._

_C'était arrivé._

_Il a repris sa respiration._

_Les hurlements se sont arrêtés._

_La lumière aveuglante s'est éteinte._

_Le martèlement de son cœur s'est arrêté._

_Il y avait un éclat._

_Un clic…_

_Un tintement…_

_Et les glaçons qui redescendent…_

_Bas… _

_Très bas…_

_Tranchant ses muscles, perçant ses boyaux. Le bas de ses jambes tremblait, ricochant sur ses coupures, soulevant un bout de ses orteils avec de la terre…_

_Il s'était relevé sur le lit comme une flèche qu'il failli tomber de l'autre côté._

« Reid ! » s'écria une voix avec surprise, rapidement une main agrippa son bras et l'empêcha de tomber.

Sa réponse immédiate fut la panique. « Non ! » rétorqua-t-il en donnant des coups dans la couverture du lit. En s'agenouillant tant bien que mal, il a essayé de repousser brusquement sont attaquant présumé.

La femme l'a retenu par le bras aussi doucement qu'elle pouvait, il semblait toujours aussi effrayé en reprenant soudain conscience dans le monde réel. Ses yeux bleu claires étaient grande ouverte, ses cheveux blond suivaient rapidement ses mouvement dans l'air, ses douces lèvres rouge ont remué comme si elles essayaient de dire quelque chose sans que Reid comprenne exactement ce qui a été dit.

Reid a tiré son bras essayant de se libérer. « Laissez-moi partir. » gronda-t-il contre la jeune femme.

« Tout va bien, Reid. » dit-elle pour le calmer en levant sa main libre. Tu es…

« Laissez-moi partir. » cria-t-il contre elle.

« Reid ! » appela Morgan en quittant la porte. « Du calme ! » ordonna-t-il.

La tête du garçon claqua, mais c'était trop rapide. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à suivre ce déferlement de mouvement lui provoquant des vagues de nausée lui traversant le corps. Il ferma les yeux ainsi mettant fin aux stimuli qui l'accablaient.

« Tout va bien, JJ. » dit doucement Morgan. « Lâche-le. »

Elle a hésité, la dernière chose au monde qu'elle voulait était de laisser son jeune ami partir. Mais, évidemment, le retenir n'aidait pas non plus.

Son bras enfin libre, ils les enroulèrent autour de lui, se roulant en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête se repose sur le lit.

JJ était tendu, elle voulait le consoler, mais elle stoppa sa main. Elle a jeté un œil à Morgan qui a secoué la tête. En croisant les doigts, c'est à contre cœur qu'elle a enlevé sa main. « Spence ? » Elle a respiré et s'est assis au bord du lit, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Est-ce que tout va bien, Spence ? »

Sa réponse est venue sous forme d'un gémissement.

Morgan a soupiré, puis a fait le tour du lit. Il a versé dans un gobelet en plastique un peu d'eau et l'a tendu au jeune homme. « Reid, bois un peu d'eau. »

Sa tête secoua légèrement sans la soulever du lit.

« Reid, bois. » répéta Morgan, en prenant un ton plus sévère. Il avait vu Gideon faire la même chose, et avait eu un retour positif. Il espérait que Reid répondrait de la même façon, que ce n'était pas juste dû à ce lien père/fils.

Pour le moment, Reid ne réagissait pas, mais il a déroulé ses bras autour de lui. Il a mis soigneusement et lentement ses mains à plat sur le lit, il s'est appuyé sur ses genoux. Léchant ses lèvres, il a finalement ouvert les yeux et regardé Morgan.

Morgan lui a tendu le gobelet. « bois. » ordonna-t-il.

Reid l'a regardé, puis regardé le gobelet, il bougea lentement et prudemment, il a tendu le bras et pris le gobelet et l'a porté à ses lèvres. Prenant une petite gorgée, il a de nouveau fermé les yeux, en sentant que l'eau froide s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans le fond de sa gorge. Si fraîche.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Morgan après un moment de silence.

Reid ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et a regardé l'homme en face de lui. Respirant à fond, il a incliné la tête une fois. Alors il s'est tourné pour regarder la femme qui était assise à un mètre de lui.

Encore un visage familier malgré le fait de son amnésie.

Il a baissé les yeux, embarrassé car il n'arrivait pas se rappeler un si joli visage.

Ça le rendait encore plus en colère.

« FBI Agent Spécial Jennifer Jareau. » dit-elle soudainement comme si elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Ses yeux se levèrent de nouveau.

Elle a souri, une expression douce et pleine d'inquiétude s'affichait sur son visage, ses yeux étaient aimables et douce. « Mais mes amis m'appellent JJ » ajouta-t-elle.

Reid a jeté un coup d'œil à Morgan, avant de demander « suis-je… nous sommes amis ? »

Son sourire c'est affaibli mais avec la pratique elle s'est efforcé de le gardé. « Oui, très bon… » Elle a répondu : « Oui, nous sommes amis et nous travaillons ensemble au BAU, c'est une branche du FBI. »

« Oui, le département des sciences du comportement. » cria Reid. En faisant grincer ses dents, il a baissé les yeux de nouveau. « Je suis désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle a haussé les épaules. « Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher après t'être réveillé d'un rêve comme ça. »

« Je veux dire que je suis désolé de ne pas me rappeler de vous. »

Morgan a secoué la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mec. Ça reviendrait » assura-t-il. « Ais un peu de patience ! »

« Patience! » Reid l'a regardé fixement. « Patience ? Ma vie s'est envolée! Tout ce que je sais, ma famille, mes amis, mes collègues … MOI! Je suis parti! Disparu! Enlevé! On a arraché de ma tête mes souvenirs laissant un trou bâillant! Et je ne sais pas comment! Ou pourquoi! Ou même quand! Patience ? »

« Je deviendrais complètement folle. » a admis JJ. « D'ailleurs je deviens folle, alors que ce n'ai pas moi qui a perdu la mémoire. »

Reid l'a fixé effrayé par sa déclaration.

Le regard de JJ a rencontré ses yeux, parvenant à le captiver alors même qu'il était évident qu'il voulait regarder au loin. « Tu as été drogué. » elle lui donna l'information dont il voulait désespérément, et dont il avait besoin. «Ce que tu ressens, les nausées, les frissons, les maux de tête et des douleurs physiques … ce sont tous des symptômes. »

« Je sais. » marmonna Reid, baissant les yeux. « J'ai perdu ma mémoire. Pas l'esprit. »

Morgan sourit.

JJ et Reid l'ont regardé.

L'agent a haussé les épaules. « Il a perdu sa mémoire, mais il aime toujours jouer au petit malin. » taquina-t-il.

Sourit à demi, haletant à demi dégouté, JJ a posé une main sur le bras de son ami, mais Morgan a bondi sur le côté. « Tais-toi » Elle se tourna vers Reid. « Tu es peut-être un petit malin, mais lui c'est un casse-pieds. »

Reid a en réalité souri. Un sourire faible, timide, mais, sans aucun doute, un sourire.

Enthousiasmé par son sourire, JJ a pratiquement sauté à ses pieds.

« Tu sais… » Parla-t-elle rapidement, essayant de claquer ses doigts dans l'air. «…il te faut à manger. » Elle a levé les yeux en direction de Morgan. « Docteur Wesslim a dit qu'il devrait essayer de manger quand il se réveillerait. Avec l'aide des médicaments dans son système, ça pourrait accélérer peut-être son rétablissement. »

Soudain le sourire de Reid s'effaça, son estomac se tordit de douleur rien qu'à cette idée. « Je ne veux pas…. »

«À manger. » Morgan était d'accord, il tapait dans ses mains. « Tu y vas ou j'y vais ? » dit-il à JJ.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » essaya encore Reid, vraiment, il ne voulait pas manger. Même qu'il ne voulait pas voir de nourriture devant lui, le manger encore moins…

« J'y vais. » se proposa JJ en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Tu voudrais des Ho-Hos _(c'est__ la marque d'un __gâteau__cylindrique à la crème et au chocolat, cela ressemble à une bûche)_ ou quelque chose de fou de ce genre ? » Avant de sortir par la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Reid en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. Elle a franchi la porte et est parti.

Reid a soupiré, voyant qu'il n'avait plus d'argument, il laissa sa tête retombée sur sa poitrine.

Morgan a gloussé, puis il est tombé en arrière sur le montant du lit juste derrière le jeune agent. « Il y a une raison importante pour laquelle ta mémoire dois revenir. » dit-il au moment où il a croisé les bras derrière sa tête, puis il a fixé le plafond.

« En fait, c'est vous qui m'avez dit que j'étais Spencer Reid, je n'ai que votre parole. » marmonna-t-il. Reid n'osa pas le regarder.

« Tu ne m'as toujours dit comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous avec elle. » indiqua Morgan.

Reid a soulevé la tête, pour regarder la porte. « Rendez-vous? » Il s'est tourné pour regarder Morgan. « Elle ? »

Morgan a grimacé. « Tu vois ? C'est une excellente raison de se rappeler. »

Il y a eu un bourdonnement bruyant, Reid a sursauté en rapprochant sa tête.

Morgan a fait attention de ne pas montrer sa réaction pour rassurer Reid. « C'est le système d'alerte de l'hôpital. »

Reid a regardé derrière lui.

Morgan a tendu son oreille. « Écoutes. Le premier bourdonnement c'est pour d'obtenir à l'attention de tout le monde, le prochain… »

« … sera l'annonce.» conclut le garçon.

C'était vrai pour la prédiction, il y avait un autre bourdonnement, suivi de la voix d'une femme appelant sur le haut-parleur « l'Agent Morgan, s'il vous plaît passé au bureau d'admission. Agent Morgan, bureau d'amission, s'il vous plaît. » Un troisième bourdonnement a signalé la fin de l'annonce.

Morgan fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » marmonna-t-il. Il s'est redressé et ses mis sur ses pieds.

« Vous partez ? » pleurnicha Reid, terrifié de rester seul une nouvelle fois. Il est sorti du lit pour essayer de se mettre debout avec l'intention de ne pas être de nouveau abandonné.

Mais ses genoux ont tremblé, des picotements en parcouru entièrement ses jambes comme. Les picotements couru directement sur ses cuisses, frappant le bas de son estomac des deux côtés, le donnant la nausée une fois de plus. Sa vision se troubla avec des larmes, sa gorge s'est rétrécie. Il a commencé à s'effondrer vers le plancher.

« Wow ! » Morgan l'a rapidement rattrapé, et l'a remis immédiatement sur le lit. « Tu dois rester ici. » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais…. Vous allez… ? » Reid a haleté, en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Essayant de maitriser les nausées, il a regardé Morgan avec les yeux de chien battu. « Vous me laissez…?» Il avait l'air presque terrifié.

Morgan a senti sa poitrine se serrer.

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour avoir l'occasion d'en rouler ses main autour de la gorge du bâtard qui a martyrisé Reid.

« Reid. » dit-il d'un ton égal, fort, et il espérait que c'était assez rassurant. « Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je serai seulement au bureau d'admission dans le hall. Je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Et JJ sera de retour dans quelques instants. »

« Si… » Commença Reid, mais c'est arrêté, et referma sa bouche. Il n'a pas voulu exprimer sa crainte en faisant des suppositions : peut-être si Morgan partait, s'il était encore seul, s'il partait assez longtemps…

Se rappellerait-il de lui lorsque…

Si…

…il reviendrait ?

Morgan a souri en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Reid. « Fais-mos confiance, mon pote, je reviens. » Ne le donnant pas l'occasion de protester, sachant qu'il valait mieux partir rapidement, il a tourné les talons et il est sorti par la porte, le refermant solidement derrière lui.

La respiration de Reid s'est accéléré au moment où il perdit de vu Morgan.

Reviendra-t-il ?

Très fatigué comme il était, il n'a pas osé se rendormir.

Que faire s'il se réveille de nouveau et qu'il était de nouveau perdu ?

Si le monde était de nouveau sombre et froid ?

S'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de nouveau ?

Il a fait grincer ses dents, la crainte se transformant une fois de plus en colère. De nouveau ? Comment pourrait-il oublier ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de toute façon ? Tout ce qu'il savait de sa vie lui ont été raconté par des gens qui…

Merde, tout ce qu'il savait de ces gens-là, lui a été dit par eux même.

En toute honnêteté, comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'ils lui disaient la vérité ?

En serrant sa mâchoire avec détermination, Reid a rassemblé toute ses forces et une fois de plus il s'est levé du lit. Et une fois de plus ses genoux ont tremblé, ses jambes tout entières ont claqué. Les picotements en parcouru tout le long de ses cuisses, se attaquant son estomac des deux côtés, lui donnant la nausée une fois de plus. Sa vision se troubla avec des larmes, sa gorge s'est rétrécie. Il a commencé à s'écrouler vers le sol.

Il saisit le montant du lit le forçant à rester sur ses pieds. Fermant les yeux et serrant la mâchoire fermement. Il a essayé de se calmer. Il s'emblerait que cela est pris une éternité mais son corps a fini par se calmer. Il a respiré à fond, il fit quelque pas loin du lit et vers la porte jusqu'à ce que les vertiges disparaisse.

Luttant, il ouvrit la porte.

Reid a jeté un œil et remarqua une jeune femme qui se tenait près de la porte.

Ses yeux verts légèrement élargie « Reid, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? » exigea-t-elle en se précipitant pour lui saisir son bras et lui offrir un appui. « Peu importe. » se résigna-t-elle. « Tu es debout et cela nous feras gagner du temps. »

Il était si reconnaissant de ne pas être abandonné là à bout de force, Reid s'est laissé faire. Reprenant son souffle il a voulu poser une question : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Quoi? » Elle a semblé surprise et blessée qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue. Mais d'autre part elle a soupiré. « Je suis Elle. » elle lui a dit. « Elle Greenaway. Je travaille avec toi au BAU. »

Lorsqu'il froncé les sourcils, elle a secoué sa tête légèrement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu te rappelleras assez tôt. Mais, tout de suite, nous devons nous dépêcher de partir. »

« Partir ? » répéta Reid. Il n'a pas compris, mais il n'a pas résisté lorsqu'elle l'emmena jusqu'à la porte. « Pourquoi ? Qu'en est-il de Morgan ? »

« Morgan nous retrouvera à la voiture. » siffla la femme, ils se sont rapidement retrouvés dans le couloir. Son bras gauche enveloppé autour de des épaules de Reid, sa main droite saisissant son bras, ses doigts tenant l'intérieur de son avant-bras, ses ongles ont tinté…

Reid s'est arrêté, et il a incliné la tête.

Tinté

Un léger tintement, clic-tic, sifflement.

Chuchotement ?

C'était un son assez bas

Assez éloigné

Qu'il ne pouvait pas

Exactement

L'identifier

Soudainement il s'est éloigné d'elle, en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un mur.

Les yeux énormes, il l'a regardée fixement. « Je vous connais ! » C'était plus une accusation qu'une exclamation.

Elle s'est retournée pour lui faire face, en écartant les bras pour lui monter qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal. « Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit…que nous travaillons ensemble. Je suis l'agent spécial Elle Greenaway. » Assura-t-elle. Elle a tendu le bras. « Je te raconterai les petits détails de nos vie aussitôt que nous serons sorti d'ici. Les personnes qui t'ont fait ça sont en route, nous devons partir… immédiatement. »

Reid s'est brusquement éloigné d'elle. « Non ! » lui cria-t-il. « Ne me touchez pas. »

« Reid ? » appela JJ lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir et se dirigeant vers lui, en portant un plateau de nourriture. « Qu'est-ce que… » Elle s'est arrêté à quelques mètre lorsqu'elle s'est tourné pour lui faire face. « Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La femme a léché ses lèvres. « Eh bien, merde. » siffla-t-elle. Sans avertissement, elle a soudainement fit un autour, en soulevant son pied, et à frapper le plateau et l'a fait virevolter des mains de JJ.

JJ a sauté en arrière évitant de justesse la botte de la femme. À peine atterri sur le sol, elle a dû éviter un autre coup de pied. Elle attrapa son arme et hurla. « FBI ! Reculez ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse viser avec, le pied de son attaquant a frappé son poignet, lui faisant mal à ses doigts et faisant tomber le pistolet au sol.

La femme a rapidement fait un pas en avant, frappant son poing dans l'estomac de l'agent du FBI. JJ suffoqua. Puis elle donna un autre coup poing que JJ reçu au-dessus de l'œil. La jeune a atterri durement au sol.

Assommé, blessé JJ était resté allongé au sol, impuissante.

L'attaquante était restée debout au-dessus de la blonde pendant un moment, prête à lui donner un autre coup si la jeune femme essayait de se lever à nouveau.

Mais, quand JJ est resté au sol, le combat apparemment terminé, la femme a soupiré. « Vous devriez vous contenter de lutter avec les medias, ma petite» conseilla-t-elle. Satisfaite que l'agent ne fût plus un obstacle, la femme s'est tournée de nouveau vers Reid…

…mais il n'était plus là.

Elle n'avait pas vu par où il était parti.

« Et bien merde, encore une fois. » gronda-t-elle.

« Hey !»

La femme s'est retournée, surprise…

…et a couru droit sur la faible JJ, le poing en avant.

Ses lèvres grande ouverte, elle trébucha, confuse se demandant comment cela a bien pu arriver.

JJ a sauté sur elle, saisissant ses bras et épaules, puis l'a retourné. JJ frappa sa tête sur le mur. Elle a marché derrière son attaquant, tirant son bras en haut de son dos, sa main libre ramené au milieu de son dos. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, ma petite. » lui siffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

« JJ! » appela Morgan lorsqu'il s'est dépêché pour l'aider, un agent de sécurité, alerté par le personnel hospitalier le suivait de près.

« Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à maitriser la suspecte pendant que l'agent de sécurité lui passait les menottes.

« C'est ce que je voudrais savoir.» admis JJ, regardant fixement la femme lorsque les menottes ont été verrouillé autour de ses poignets et elle l'a retournée pour leur faire face. « Qui êtes-vous ? » exigea-t-elle.

Avec une légère secousse de la tête, la femme a renvoyé ses cheveux auburn onduleux au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle a cligné ses yeux verts, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Un filet de sang rouge vif s'est écoulé goutte à goutte de sa lèvre.

Avec le dégoût, JJ a reculé. « Bien. Vous êtes toujours en état d'arrestation. Quelqu'un lui a lue ses droits. » Gronda-t-elle, en se retournant. Elle toucha avec douceur le bleu qui s'était rapidement former sur sa pommette. « Elle a essayé d'enlever Reid. »

« Reid ? » Morgan a jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il a fait un pas de côté et a jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre. En revenant il a demandé « JJ ? »

« Oui ! » JJ a grimacé lorsqu'une infirmière lui proposa des soins pour ses bleues et contusions.

« Où est Reid ? » Morgan voulait le savoir tout en cherchant Reid dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'où est…' ? » Les yeux de JJ se sont écarquillés, elle poussa l'infirmière sur le côté. Elle a rapidement fait le tour du secteur.

L'agent spécial Dr Spencer Reid était parti.

TBC.

**Quel chapitre ! L'auteur nous laisse avec beaucoup de question.**

**J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je remercie à elisa, Mini-yuna, jessiaro et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette traduction.**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant.**

**Chapitre 3**

Gideon se tenait au bord de la route, en regardant en contre bas, le fossé contenant des chardons enchevêtrés. Il pouvait voir les traces laissé par quelque chose, qui devait être de la taille de Reid, s'écraser dans le sous-bois, roulant jusqu'en bas de la pente pour atterrir avec fracas dans le fossé où la neige était encore compact. Ses yeux suivaient le parcours chaotique que Reid avait dû faire à pieds, à la recherche ...

« Tu cherchais quoi ? »

« Ou bien tu errait simplement ? »

Avait-il un but lorsqu'il quitté le virage et a rebroussé chemin prenant une des diverses direction menant à la cabane dans laquelle il a été trouvée ?

Pouvait-il voir la cabane dans l'obscurité, la nuit froide dans son état de stupeur induit par les drogues.

Même s'il l'avait vu, ça aurait-il pu avoir une signification pour lui ? Drogué, perdu, mort de froid et seul, aurait-il assimilé la cabane comme un lieu où il serait en sécurité ?

Où est-ce juste un hasard s'il a marché dans cette direction ?

« Le gamin a des troubles, n'est-ce pas ? » L'adjoint qui lui montrait les alentours.

Gideon ne pris pas la peine de regarder l'homme, il entama sa descente vers le ravin.

« Euh, attention où vous mettez les pieds M. l'agent ! » conseilla l'adjoint en sortant rapidement de sa voiture et il a suivie Gideon. « Vous ne souhaitez pas être le deuxième agent à faire une chute à cette endroit. » Il voulait rire mais n'a pas eu la réaction souhaité de la part de l'agent, donc il laissa tombé. Puis ses pieds glissèrent sur le gravier et dévala la pente jusqu'en bas.

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? » Dit l'adjoint en se relevant. « Les hommes du CSI se sont déployés par tout dans les environs. Mince, je pensais qu'ils allaient nous faire chercher sous chaque racine des arbres et sous chaque vieille souche crasseuse ! » Encore une fois il avait essayé de détendre atmosphère par une petite blague mais cela n'avait pas marché. « Je veux dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent trouver de toute façon ? »

Avec un soupir, Gideon s'était finalement arrêté, et se retourna pour jeter un œil à l'adjoint. « Il y a plus de chose à voir sur une scène de crime que notre œil ne vois pas au premier abord. CSI détermine le comment et le BAU détermine le pourquoi. » Expliqua Gideon d'une voix calme et doux comme lorsqu'on explique à un petit enfant pourquoi le ciel est bleu.

Et comme un petit enfant, l'adjoint répondit par une autre question : « est-ce que le pourquoi de tout ça est important ? » Il rit de nouveau.

« Seulement si vous désirez vraiment attraper le responsable. » déclara Gideon continuant son exploration en laissant l'adjoint. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de jouer au professeur. Après tout, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

L'adjoint trouva ça aussi drôle que ces propres commentaires. Cela semble totalement présomptueux de votre part. Ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Gideon se dirigea vers la cabane, il se pencha de sorte qu'il essayait de voir la cabane à travers les arbres et les buissons. Il se haussa sur ses orteils pour se dresser à la hauteur de Reid. Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire, il n'arrivait pas à voir la cabane. Secouant la tête il dit : « Il n'avait pas pu la voir d'ici. » Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers l'adjoint. « Qui d'autres est au courant à propos de cette cabane ? »

L'officier haussa les épaules. « Tous les gens qui ont un gosse ou qui ont grandi dans le coin. » Il se gratta le menton. « Quand je pense que je ramenais mes petites-copines de lycée ici. » il sourit. « Vous ne le savez pas mais j'étais le tombeur de ces dames à une époque. »

« Ça devait être un excellent choix pour vos rendez-vous. » grommela Gideon. Soupirant, il commença à parler. « Eh bien, Reid n'a pas grandi ici, soit il savait déjà pour la cabane ou soit qu'il l'avait vu depuis la route lorsque la voiture est passé. »

« C'est quelque chose de difficile à voir dans l'obscurité, mais oui, le toit est visible depuis la route en ligne droite. » répondu l'adjoint du shérif.

« La voiture déviait. S'ils avaient lutté… » Il fit une pause en jetant un coup d'œil à la route. « Je suppose que la cabane signifiait de l'aide ou du sauvetage, alors il a agi. »

« L'adjoint paressait sceptique. « Dans le noir, au milieu de nulle part, drogué et l'esprit complètement embrouillé… » Il pencha la tête en le secouant légèrement. « Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, s'il avait l'intention de s'échapper pour trouver de l'aide, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait avant près du centre commercial à environ 25 km d'ici ou... » Il montra du doigt où la voiture était censée être. « Pourquoi ne pas attendre d'être arrivé à Sant qui est à seulement 2 km plus loin. Mince ! Shanty a lui-même deux trois gars de la sécurité.» Il fronça les sources. « Bien sûr, s'il n'a pas grandi ici, il ne pouvait pas être en courant pour Shanty.

« Il le savait. » murmura Gideon en suivant des yeux la direction montré par sa main. « Si c'était sur une carte, alors Reid le savait. »

« C'est vrai !» L'adjoint claqua des doigts. « C'est en quelque sorte un super cerveau bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le Buckaroo Banzaï du FBI (_C'est un personnage d'un film de science-fiction appeler Les aventures de Buckaroo Ba__nzaï à travers la huit dimension.)_

L'agent lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Buckaroo Banzaï ? »

« Oui, vous savez ? Les aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï dans la huitième dimension. Perfect Tommy et Rawhide et New Jersey et Penny Priddy ? Bon sang ! C'est un classique des années quatre-vingt. Sur internet, il y a beaucoup de fan fic sur ce film. » Il hausa les épaules. « Vous savez… »

Les sourcils de Gideon se froncèrent, puis il se détourna de l'adjoint et de son bavardage sans intérêt. « Il a été attaché. Les marques sur ses poignets le prouvent. »

« Mais on n'a pas retrouvé aucune corde ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu servir à le ligoter. » fit remarqué l'adjoint. Jetant un regard circulaire, il a noté. « Aucune corde a été trouvé dans les alentours. » il leva un doigt. « Peut-être qu'elles sont restées dans la voiture ! Vous savez…lorsqu'il a sauté.»

L'agent prit une profonde respiration et expiration lentement. « Les marques indiquent que les cordes étaient assez serrées. Il n'y a aucun signe de frottement qui nous laisse à penser qu'il ait pu faire glisser les cordes. » Marmonna Gideon à lui-même. Il arriva à la conclusion. « Il a été détaché. »

« Eh bien, il a été drogué. Ce n'est pas comme si le gosse aurait pu résister. »

Gideon hocha légèrement la tête. « Alors…s'est-il échappé ou en l'a laissé s'enfuir ? » Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la forêt. « Pourquoi ici précisément ? » Il se retourna vers l'adjoint. « Qui est le propriétaire de cet endroit ? »

L'adjoint haussa les épaules. « Vous ne le savez pas ? »

Gideon leva un sourcil.

« Le sénateur Domas. » expliqua l'homme. Il leva la main pour montrer tout ce qui avait devant eux. « Il possède tous ces terre depuis la route 122 jusqu'à Shanty. »

« Domas Richard. » murmura Gideon.

« Vous savez le sénateur… » Commença l'adjoint. « Ce n'est pas un simple sénateur, c'est aussi en quelque sorte un professeur, mais vous le savez déjà. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » marmonna Gideon.

Domas n'était pas une personne que Gideon appréciait.

Domas avait fait clairement part de son avis sur Gideon, il le considérait comme un faible. Après tout, Gideon avait vraiment fait une dépression. Domas n'avait jamais cru en l'utilité du BAU. À une époque, il avait même fait pression sur Hotch pour que Gideon soit viré. Il n'avait pas réalisé que même sans Gideon, le Bau pouvait résister à une enquête minutieuse.

Ce qui l'avait fait grincer plus des dents, c'est lorsque Gideon affecta le Dr Spencer Reid au BAU.

Domas voulait également se débarrasser de Spencer Reid. Selon Domas, ce gamin n'avait rien affaire dans cette équipe. Il avait fait savoir que s'il voulait une encyclopédie, il n'avait qu'à en ouvrir une. Pour lui Reid n'avait pas sa place parmi le BAU.

Si Gideon n'avait pas protégé Reid, Domas aurait fait en sorte qu'il soit enfermé dans une bibliothèque dans un sous-sol ou pire aurait mis un terme à la carrière du jeune Docteur.

Bizarre que le nom de Domas surgisse maintenant.

« Monsieur ? »

Gideon jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'adjoint, surpris de le trouver encore là. Mais l'interruption agaçant de l'adjoint lui rappela pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il devait rentrée immédiatement.

« Monsieur ? » appela l'adjoint lorsqu'il vit l'agent se diriger vers la voiture. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Dire deux mots au sénateur Domas. » Il s'immobilisa à mi-chemin sur la pente. « Vous venez ? »

Hotch arrêta la voiture devant un énorme manoir. L'allée était déjà occupé par trois voiture de shérif et un van du coronaire. Les agents en uniformes avaient envahi la propriété, de frayant un chemin à travers le jardin à l'ouest, battant les buissons à l'est. Deux trois gars s'étaient arrêté pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Elle qui était déjà descendu de voiture.

« Cela devient la question du jour. » marmonna Hotch. Frustré, Hotch ne savait pas combien temps il pourrait tenir sans exploser.

« Agent Hotchner. » Le shérif Jackson le salua lorsqu'il est sorti sur le perron. Les mains sur les hanches, le shérif regardait les deux agents approcher. « Ravi de vous rencontrer ici. » sa propre frustration était encore plus visible.

« Shérif Jackson. » répondit Hotch. Il lui serra la main. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? »

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil à Elle, puis il l'ignora. « Maintenant considéré que c'est ma scène de crime. J'ai pensé que je devais être celui qui vous l'annonce. » Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécie. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène réellement chez Domas ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire par scène ce crime ? » Elle voulait savoir. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

L'homme l'ignorant en gardant son attention sur Hotch. « Le fait est que je ne suis pas sûr s'il faut être content ou contrarié par votre présence ici. » admit-il.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hotch en faisant un pas vers le shérif pour regarder par les fenêtres et les portes ouvertes de la maison.

Le premier carrelage de marbre avait des empreintes de pas ensanglanté trouvé près d'une grande mare de sang et qui s'éloignaient peu à peu. Il y avait aussi des empreintes de mains ensanglanté sur la table de l'entrée, sur les vitres de la porte, la poignée. Il y avait un vase renversé. Trois douilles vides étaient par terre. Deux policiers discutaient de la façon d'enlever une balle qui s'était logé dans le mur sans l'abîmer.

Jackson se déplaça pour être à côté de Hotch. « Comment ça ? S'il vous plait, c'est une sacrée chance que je n'aille pas vous trouver. Je vais vous demandez de me remettre le gosse. »

Hotch se tourna vers le shérif mais c'était Elle qui posa la question.

« Reid est suspecté ? »

Le shérif a finalement tourné son attention sur elle. « Vous tous êtes membre du club Brainiac du FBI. Donc vous pourrez me dire ce que cela veut dire. » Il fit montra la maison du doigt. « J'ai deux personnes disparus. L'ancien sénateur Domas et son épouse. Il y a assez de sang pour penser qu'ils ne sont pas partir de leurs propre chef. Vous voyez la taille de ces empreintes de mains, de ces pieds ? Elles ont environs de la même taille que ceux du gosse. De plus elles ont été retrouvé dans la maison de l'homme qui selon son secrétaire avait passé son temps à essayer de faire virer le gamin du FBI. » Il agita la main en direction du bois. « Le plus accablant c'est qu'il fut retrouvé à quelque kilomètre de la scène de crime couvert de sang sous influence de drogue, et il refuse de coopérer… »

« Il refuse de coopérer ? » répéta Hotch résistant à l'envie de se mettre en colère contre le shérif.

Contrairement à Hotch, Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. « Apparemment ? » dit-elle brusquement. « Il a été drogué, torturé. Il n'était pas non coopératif, il ne pouvait pas coopérer. Ils lui ont effacé la mémoire. »

« Qui ils ? » interrompit le shérif sur un ton cassant. La seule preuve que nous aillions, c'est cette appel d'une personne anonyme nous signalons que quelque chose a été balancé d'un véhicule au milieu de la nuit. Même le gamin est incapable de vous dire s'il y avait effectivement des gens qui l'ont enlevé. » Souligna le shérif.

« Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.» insista Elle. Elle regarda Hotch pour lui venir en aide.

Hotch ne l'avait pas regardé immédiatement. Il était concentré sur les empreintes de pied à quelque mètre de l'entré. Il se souvenait du sang sur les pieds de Reid lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Reid était en état de choc, il avait été drogué. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Sans doute qu'il serait incapable de se souvenir. Il n'avait pas été dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas les empreintes de Reid, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré. Et il n'avait rien avoir avec la disparition des époux Domas.

Elle répéta : « Reid n'a pas fait ça. »

Hotch la regarda enfin.

Elle secoua la tête. « Drogué importe peu. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de faire du mal aux gens. De plus on ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qui ne ferait pas avec l'esprit clair. » Elle essayait de défendre sa foi en l'innocence de Reid et convaincre Hotch un homme de fait et de preuve pour qu'il fasse confiance en son instinct.

L'agent Hotchner soupira. Il regarda de nouveau le shérif. « Les empreintes digitales de Reid son sur le fichier. Ont-ils été comparés aux empreintes trouvés dans la maison. » Il voulait savoir.

Jackson haussa les épaules. C'est en cours. » Il soupira également. « Écouté, je ne désires pas épingler un autre flic, FBI ou pas. Mais même s'il n'a rien fait, il était dans les parages. Au pire il était complice, au mieux c'est un témoin. Je dois lui poser des questions. »

Elle secoua la tête montrant son désaccord mais au même moment Hotch inclina la tête. Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

Hotch regarda le shérif Jackson. « Uniquement sous ma supervision et seulement après que le médecin le permette. » Il tourna sa tête vers son partenaire. « Et l'agent Greenway va rester sur la scène de crime avec votre équipe. »

Le shérif inclina la tête d'un côté. Très bien. Un agent de plus est la bienvenue. « Je prendrais n'importe qui juste pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette foutu baraque. Par contre je veux que mes hommes puissent parler au gamin. »

Hotch jeta un regard à Elle. « Ils refuseront de me parler. »

Une fois encore Hotch hocha la tête. « Elle jette un coup d'œil un peu partout, essaie de découvrir quelque chose. » Ordonna-t-il en retournant à la voiture. Il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il appela Morgan.

Le téléphone fut décroché presque immédiatement.

« Morgan » Hotch commença, mais s'arrêta pour écouter. Après un moment, sur un ton beaucoup trop calme, il dit «Quoi ? »

Morgan referma brusquement son téléphone portable. Il appuyait si fort sut le portable que ses doigts étaient devenu blanc.

Morgan était fou de rage.

En colère contre ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Reid.

En colère contre la soit disant sécurité de l'hôpital.

Mais surtout en colère contre sa propre stupidité.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide en laissant Reid seul ? Reid comptait sur lui ! Gideon comptait sur lui ! Et ils les avaient laissées tomber.

Et pourquoi ?

Pour prendre à un appel téléphonique, qui, comme il aurait dû sans douter était un piège pour détourner son attention de Reid. Si quelqu'un voulait vraiment l'appeler, il aurait été contacté sur son mobile. Et même il aurait dû attendre le retour de JJ.

Mais il avait été stupide de laisser Reid seul.

Complètement seul, sans aucun souvenir.

Peur …

Malade…

Désespéré…

Absolument seul…

« Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? » demanda JJ.

Brusquement Morgan lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en arrêtant la vidéo surveillance, elle observa Morgan pendant un instant. « Pourquoi est-il parti ? » Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. « Même si je n'arrivai pas à la maitriser, Reid ne m'aurait jamais laissé me battre seule. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de nous personnellement... »

« Ce n'est pas son genre. » Morgan était d'accord avec ça.

Reid ne savait pas toujours comment venir en aider à quelqu'un, souvent il était mal à droit en essayant d'aider sans se soucier des risques qu'il en courait, il essayait toujours d'aider. C'était sa nature. C'était son instinct, ce n'était pas lié à sa mémoire.

Morgan se tourna vers la prisonnière assise sur une table d'examen attendant que le médecin donne son approbation pour transporter la jeune femme jusqu'à leurs QG. « Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La femme se retourna pour fixer Morgan avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait amusée par les deux agents qui essaient de comprendre cette affaire. Pour elle s'était comme regarder des chimpanzés de comprendre comment atteindre la banane attachée à une ficelle hors de leurs portés.

Morgan posa ses doigts sur le bout de la table, se penchant en avant, en rétrécissant ses yeux. Il prit une voix très grave et demanda de nouveau : « Pourquoi a-t-il fui ? »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Peut-être que vous l'avez effrayé ? » suggéra-t-elle dans un chuchotement doux presque séduisant.

Morgan se raidit. Il se redressa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en essayant de cacher que cette femme l'avait troublé. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Derek ! » JJ tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Morgan. « Il était là ! »

Morgan se retourna rapidement vers les écrans.

Il était là.

Reid en blousse d'hôpital, portant des pantoufles, sortant par la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte vitrée, il fit un pas de côté lorsqu'un couple entra. Il regarda autour de lui. Il recula lorsqu'une femme passa à côté de lui. Puis il disparut des champs de la caméra.

Morgan jeta un coup d'œil. « Mais où est-ce qu'il va ? »

Avec un petit bruit de frayeur, Reid trébucha sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son épaule frappe le mur de pierre.

« Excusez-moi. » marmonna une jeune femme qui se hâta de passer dans la rue trop occupé par sa propre vie pour se soucier d'un inconnu.

Reid retenait son souffle, gardait les yeux au sol, les bras placés autour de lui en toute sécurité, jusqu'à ce que les clics des talons aiguillent sur le ciment disparus. Il osa enfin lever les yeux, regardant autour de lui, cherchant les éventuelles menaces.

Il constata avec horreur que les menaces venaient de partout.

L'homme qui lisait un journal à l'arrêt de bus.

Une femme débout sur les marches de l'hôtel de ville ayant une conversation animé avec un homme en costume gris.

La berline bleue aux vitres teintées stationnée près du panneau.

Le vendeur de hotdog au coin de la rue noyant un hotdog de piment et de fromage. Un flic encourageait le vendeur de hotdog de mettre plus de piment alors que sa collègue debout à côté de lui secouait la tête.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Reid fixait le vendeur de hotdog. Il pouvait presque se souvenir, entendre un chuchotement qui provenait à travers d''un brouillard…

_« Allez, Reid. Tu n'as encore rien vécu sans une crise cardiaque de hotdog ! » Se moqua Morgan._

_« Il semble que la description contredit tes dires. » répondit-il en fixant le hotdog entouré par un papier épais qui laissait dégouliner la graisse sur ses doigts. C'était un numéro d'équilibriste. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour le manger sans que cela n'atterrisse sur sa chemise…_

« Hé, gamin. Tu vas bien ? » Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule.

Reid s'était retourné brusquement. Heurtant le mur de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il ajouta des bleus à sa rangée de bleu déjà impressionnant. Mais il a réussi à donner un avertissement : « ne me touchez pas ! »

L'homme leva les mains. « Doucement mon garçon. Je voulais uniquement savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide. » Reid jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçu une jeune femme qui se tenait à bonne distance.

Des détails commencèrent à inondé de façon alarmante le cerveau de Reid. Il tressailli de nouveau.

Un anneau en or correspond à marié.

Mocassins, pantalon froissé égale à un professionnel.

Les callosités sur ses doigts. Des chaussures entretenus mais pas neuve : elle travaillait sans doute dans une école.

Lentilles de contact bleu.

Les cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules : elle tenait un petit hotdog.

Des tâches d'encre sur les doigts.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari essayait de se rapprocher de Reid.

Les yeux de Reid vit soudainement la main du type. Il aurait reculé encore plus loin si ce mur de pierre ne l'empêchait pas.

Le type avait rapidement saisi sa main tout en gardant son attention sur Reid. « Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hôpital ? » Reid secoua la tête. « Non. » dit-il en haletant. Il s'éloigna du couple en marchant le long du mur. « Pas d'hôpital ! » dit-il en se retournant. Il s'en alla aussi vite qui le pouvait.

Il pouvait entendre le couple parler d'urgence à un autre type derrière eux.

Non, pas d'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner.

Là-bas, il y avait personne en qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Il ne pouvait même pas avoir confiance en lui.

La seule chose dont il pouvait être sur c'est que ses orteils étaient gelés. C'est ce qui arrivait lorsque quelqu'un marchait dans la neige avec uniquement des pantoufles.

Il s'immobilisa.

C'était devant un bâtiment gris avec de la neige recouvrant le jardin. Il y avait un chêne qu'il n'avait plus de feuille.

Il reconnaissait cet endroit.

Pénélope Garcia tapait sur son clavier lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir. Elle avait choisi comme sonnerie la music American Hero. Son doigt fait un petit bond de son clavier jusqu'à son téléphone, puis reprit ce qu'elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. « Chuchotez que des mots doux à l'oreille de votre déesse. » Ordonna-t-elle depuis le casque.

Pendant un instant, ses mains ne bougèrent plus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Vous avez perdu Reid ? » elle rit. « Je sais qu'il est tout petit mais il n'est pas si petit que ça. » Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux enflammèrent. « Quelle garce ! JJ on devrait lui faire sa fête à celle-là et … » elle s'arrêta, penchant la tête d'un côté. « Eh bien, nous pouvons toujours vérifier les caméra de surveillance près de l'hôpital. » Ses doigts recommencèrent à retaper à toute vitesse sur le clavier. « Garde espoir, mon amour. Comment pourrais-je échouer ? »

Elle entendit tousser.

Rapidement Garcia se retourna décider à abattre son courroux sur celui qui osa pénétrer dans son sanctuaire sans sa permission, mais elle se figea.

Elle vit à travers de la vitrine passé une silhouette.

« Umm….pense ça Derek. » elle se mit debout face à la porte et se pencha. « Euh mon petit Bo Peep (c'est un petit personnage d'un conte qui est berger) ! Je crois que je viens de retrouver notre brebis égaré.» Chanta-t-elle avant de jeter son casque sur le bureau près de l'ordinateur. Elle se précipita vers la porte.

La panique la submergea lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'était plus là. Elle saisit le bras de Bayer qui passait dans le couloir, et le tira vers elle. « Où est Reid ? » exigea-t-elle.

L'homme a failli faire tomber sa pile de dossier lorsque Garcia lui saisit le bras. « Hein ? » se demanda-t-il. « Oh …euh…je l'ai vu se diriger vers le Open Space. « est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il avait l'air un peu… » Soudainement Garcia le lâcha, surpris, il recula, puis heurta le mur et fit tomber tous les dossiers qu'il portait.

Garcia n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'elle avait provoqué, car elle était partie en courant en direction de l'Open Space qui était le centre de la vie du BAU.

En effet, il était là, errant entre les bureaux, les bras croisés. De temps en temps il touchait avec sa main des choses ici et là…

…un téléphone, une lampe, un bureau…

…comme s'il vérifiait qu'il était bien là. Parfois il hésitait comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit pas réel. Ses humides et boueuses pantoufles firent un bruit spongieux à chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait.

Garcia aurait dû se sentir soulagé de voir Reid en face d'elle, mais elle choisit une autre voie : elle se mit en colère.

« Spencer Reid. » cria-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches lui donnant l'air maternelle…sans réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Derek est abord de la crise de nerf… » Elle le regratta immédiatement.

Le jeune agent se tourna, ses grands yeux effrayèrent ceux de Garcia. Il commença à reculer prit de panique.

Garcia secoua la tête, et adoucit le temps. « Reid, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te taquiner. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Tu portes généralement un pistolet ! » Elle fit une pause. « Eh, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à l'aise avec ça » elle fit de nouveau une pause. « Oui, une fois tu as tiré sur ce type. » Il se tut en secouant la tête. «Bien sûr, tu t'en souviens plus. » Elle se couvrit la bouche. « Oh ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Quelle façon horrible d'apprendre que tu as tué quelqu'un, même si c'était un fou cinglé. Tu l'as fait pour protéger Hotch. »

« Ça signifie la même chose. » marmonna Reid en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui sans lever les yeux.

«Garcia sourit légèrement. « Quoi ? »

« Fou et Cinglé signifie la même chose. » dit Reid. « C'était superflu de d'ajouter 'cinglé'. »

Garcia sourit de nouveau. « Voilà qui te ressemble bien plus. » elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de Reid. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital. »

Une fois de plus Reid se laissa envahir par la panique. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il heurta un bureau. « Non, pas l'hôpital.» sa voix monta d'un ton, en secouant sa tête.

Instinctivement, Garcia tendit la main vers lui, elle voulait le rassurer. Mais Reid à longer le long du bureau pour être hors de sa portée. « Je ni retournerai pas ! » cria-t-il. « Plus d'hôpital, plus de piqure, plus de médicaments, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'en veux pas, je ne vais pas y retourner. »

« Très bien. » Garcia se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne soit pas aussi vache. Bon sang ! Moi qui pensais que j'étais la seule théoricienne de la conspiration. »

Reid cligna des yeux. Son ton était soudainement calme. Il répéta. « En réalité, vous savez que c'est une pratique commune pour recruter des dentistes pour implanter des dispositifs de dépistage… » Sa voix était devenu inaudible, puis il hocha la tête.

Garcia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. « D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? » Elle voulait savoir.

Le jeune agent haussa les épaules. « Il m'a dit de croire. » répondit-il doucement. Il soupira, fatigué, il se pencha en arrière contre le bureau. Il se frotta les yeux. « J'ai atrocement mal à la tête. » marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. » elle trouvait sa logique. « Ça s'appelle une gueule de bois, mon petit chéri. Tu as été drogué. Maintenant les drogues sont en train d'être éliminé de ton organisme, c'est ce qui s'appelle redescendre sur terre. » Elle agita un doigt. « J'ai quelque chose de très efficace contre la gueule de bois, c'est du café. Je connais deux trois truc contre la gueule de bois, tu sais…eh bien peut-être que tu ne sais pas…peu importe…» elle monta les marches en courant, puis elle se retourna et dit à Reid : « Attend moi ici, ne pars pas, je reviens toute suite… Non… le bureau de Gideon ! Il y a un canapé. Tu peux aller t'allonger, car tu sembles à deux doigts de t'effondrer, alors…Ok, je reviens. Ne t'en vas pas d'accord.» elle monta deux autres marches avant de se retourner de nouveau. « Oh ! Je suis pénélope Garcia ! Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Reid la fixa, puis secoua la tête en marmonnant : « désolé ! »

Garcia était sous le choc. « Tu te souviens pas de moi ? même pas un peu. » Malgré ce que Morgan lui avait dit, elle avait du mal. « Comment peut-on m'oublier ? Je suis une jeune jolie blonde, je suis la déesse du Net ! Je suis… »

« Mademoiselle Garcia ? » l'interrompit Reid.

Elle ferma sa bouche et se concentra sur lui. «Oui ? »

« Je me sens pas bien! » dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre, en se penchant encore plus. »

Garcia fronça les sourcils. N'avaient-ils pas déjà parlé de ça ? Mais alors elle comprit. « Oh ….. OH! Umm. Poubelle! Trouvez une poubelle! Ou quelque chose. » Pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : « quelle partie de l'informatique exige que l'on court après un seau pour dégueuler ! »

**TBC**

**Voilà plus on avance dans l'histoire plus le mystère s'épaissi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce temps sans avoir posté la suite, pour cette fic j'avais plusieurs chapitre de traduis mais mon ordi m'avait planté et j'avais tout perdu, une fois réparer il a fallu recommencer la traduction des chapitres. **

**Mémoire perdue.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Elle se tenait près de la flaque de sang. «C'est étrange, ce n'est pas une scène de crime classique, quelque chose cloche.» dit-elle surtout à elle-même en continuant à observer la flaque.

« Vous trouvez la scène du crime bizarre? Des éclaboussures de sang un peu partout, un témoin amnésique…et ça vous semble bizarre ! Et qu'est-ce qui selon vous pose problème ? » Demanda-t-il en signant le reçu que son adjoint lui tendait lorsqu'il lui a remis un parquet.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est justement ça. Le sang n'a pas giclé. » Elle secoua la tête en s'agroupant près de la flaque de sang. « Regardez le sang ! C'est un cercle presque parfait sauf aux endroits où il y a des empreintes de pas. Si quelqu'un c'était vidé de son sang à cet endroit, nous aurions dû avoir des indications sur la position du corps. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « On dirait que ça été versé sur le sol. » Elle s'est relevée en pointant du doigt la flaque. « Ce n'est pas réelle. C'est une… »

« Mise en scène. » Termina Gideon lorsqu'il franchi le seuil d'entrée.

« Gideon ! » Exclama-t-elle en le fixant. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit surprise de le voir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée de son apparition. Il était toujours en mesure de donner du sens à ce qui paraissait incompréhensible pour les autres gens.

Gideon entra à l'intérieur, ses yeux gris aiguisés parcoururent l'entrée observant chaque détail de la scène du crime. « J'espérais parler avec M. Domas. »

« Moi aussi. » déclara Jackson exaspéré. Il fixait le nouveau venu. « Un autre agent, hein ? Ou un autre grand frère ? »

Gideon observa l'homme. « Grand frère ! » répéta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Elle sourit. « Le shérif pense que nous protégeons Reid car nous le voyons comme notre petit-frère ou un truc de ce genre. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » contesta le shérif Jackson.

Gideon se pinça la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant pendant une seconde, avant de répondre simplement « non » puis se retourna et se mit à examiner les empreintes de mains ensanglanté sur le mur.

« Non ? » s'exclama le shérif Jackson en regardant Elle, puis il se tourna vers Gideon. « Non quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas un agent ou pas un grand frère ? »

Gideon haussa les épaules. « Non, je ne vais pas le nier. En fait, je ne vais pas nier quoique ce soit. » Il plaça sa main sur la petite empreinte en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher.

La paume était plus petite que la sienne, mais les doigts étaient fins et longiligne.

« Avons-nous la confirmation que ce sont celles de Reid » demanda-t-il même s'il en avait le soupçon.

Elle se raidit. « Reid n'a pas fait ça ! » répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, à tel point qu'elle en a perdu le compte.

Gideon fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas fait ça ! » dit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. « Mais il était présent. » ajouta-t-il.

« Merci ! » S'exclama Jackson en frappant dans ses mains sur le côté comme s'il applaudissait une opéra. « Je commençais à croire que les cerveaux de vos agents avaient été effacé avec la mémoire du gosse. » Il se tourna de l'autre côté. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que la scène du crime est une mise en scène ? »

L'agent regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner la mare de sang. « Cela ne provient pas d'une saigné mais ça été plutôt verser sur le sol. » Il bougea. « Les empreintes de main ensanglanté sur le mur sont beaucoup trop appuyées formant des empreintes complètes ce n'est pas naturel pour la main à moins de la presser à plat contre le mur. Certaines sont bas et d'autre sont trop haut pour être aussi nette. » Il se baissa. « Les empreintes de pas ne sont pas fluides comme ça aurait dû être le cas si quelqu'un avait marché dans la mare de sang. »

Le shérif écouta en regardant chaque point attentivement. Il avait compris une partie mais pour lui il restait une chose que les agents avaient oubliée. « L'agent Reid était bien présent dans cette maison où deux personnes ont disparues, et cet endroit ressemble à l'enfer avec tout ce sang. » le shérif offrit un sourire sarcastique à Elle. « J'attends toujours des renseignements de l'agent Hotchner pour savoir à quel moment je pourrais interroger le gamin. »

Gideon se tourna vers Elle en haussant ses sourcils. « Comment Hotch a pu accepter que le shérif interroge Reid ? »

Elle fixa ses yeux sur le shérif au moment où elle répondit. « Je ne manquerai pas de vous en informer dès que j'en saurai plus. » Elle changea de sujet rapidement en demandant à Gideon « Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Gideon haussa les épaules, sachant qu'Elle le mettrait au courant au moment opportun, il répondit simplement : « J'étais dans le voisinage, et je pensais voir une vieille connaissance. »

« Alors comme ça M. Domas et vous étiez de vieille connaissance. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Maintenant Gideon est un suspect ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Le shérif Jackson soupira. « Ma petite, vous êtes là pour soit disant apporter votre aide sur cette affaire mais en réalité vous êtes plutôt une casse pied. »

Gideon rit ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son agent. Il inclina la tête sur le côté. « M. Domas et moi avions de nombreuse divergence notamment sur la nomination du Dr Reid au BAU. »

Le shérif Jackson se gratta le menton. « Qu'est-ce que le sénateur avait contre la nomination de Reid ? »

L'agent cligna des yeux en secouant la tête. « Vous devriez le demander à M. Domas. »

Le shérif souffla en prenant un ton ironique « Ah oui, ce serait infiniment plus facile. Il suffirait d'interroger au disparu, supposé mort, un homme arrogant. Oh et en passant ou est-il ? Qui l'a tué ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé toutes ces informations dans une jolie enveloppe scotché à la porte. Une vidéo aurait été encore mieux. »

Gideon sourit. « Oui, effectivement cela aurait été mieux. » acquiesça-t-il. « Elle nous avons besoin du reste de l'équipe. Il faut retourner à Quantico. »

Le shérif claqua des doigts. « Excellente idée. Je vais chercher la voiture. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il ne laissait pas le choix aux deux agents.

« Merveilleux. » grogna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je sens que cela va être amusant. » Elle regarda Gideon. « Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de Domas et vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gideon avait une fois de plus placé sa main sur l'une des empreintes ensanglantées. « Pourquoi était-il ici ? » murmura-t-il en ignorant la question d'Elle.

* * *

Garcia debout en haut des marches regardait l'open space. À part quelques stagiaires et informaticiens, il n'y avait pas grand monde. C'était normal, la plupart des agents étaient sur le terrain à la recherche du jeune agent qui n'avait pas vraiment disparu.

« Et bien merde ! Où est-il parti à présent ? » Gémit Garcia qui avait dans une main un bol de soupe chaude et dans l'autre une énorme tasse avec une paille ondulé. Elle descendit dans l'open space en cherchant Reid. « Je tourne le dos deux secondes… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle a vu les classeurs ouverts et posés sur le sol entre le bureau de Reid et de Morgan, il y avait aussi des dossiers éparpillés. Les tiroirs des bureaux avaient été fouillés. Garcia jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. « Reid ? » murmura-t-elle avec crainte.

Elle entendit le son des pages que l'on tournait de l'autre côté du bureau de Reid.

Les sourcils froncés, Garcia se pencha au-dessus du bureau.

Reid était assis au sol avec un genou pressé contre sa poitrine, et l'autre était tendu sur le côté. Il y avait des tas de dossiers, de note, des photos, des profils et des rapports autour de lui. Il mordillait le bout de son pouce gauche tandis que de sa main droite grattait distraitement les coupures sur son bras. Plongé dans la lecture des dossiers, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses coupures saignaient.

Garcia regarda le désordre. « Bon sang ! Hotch va avoir une attaque cérébrale en voyant tout ce merdier. » Elle prit une profonde respiration. Elle posa la soupe et la tasse sur le bureau et s'agenouilla près de Reid. « Tu saignes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune agent n'avait pas l'air de la voir ni de l'entendre. Ses yeux se déplaçaient d'une page à l'autre.

Garcia soupira. Elle enleva la main droite de Reid des coupures sanglantes sur son bras.

Instantanément, Reid éloigna brusquement sa tête en approchant ses mains de ses oreilles comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup. Il recula jusqu'à se cogner dans le coin du meuble de rangement.

« Hey ! » s'écria Garcia surprit de la réaction du jeune homme. « Doucement ! Calme-toi ! »

Il jeta un regard sur elle avant de détourner les yeux. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! » siffla-t-il.

« Te laisser… ? » répéta Garcia. « Ouais, se serait vraiment intelligent. À chaque fois que quelqu'un à le dos tourner, tu en profites pour te sauver et te mettre dans des situations pas possible. Regardez-moi tous ce désordre ! » Elle se pencha en avant en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. « Hotch va faire une attaque en voyant tout ça. » répéta-telle. Elle fit une pause en regardant autour d'elle. « As-tu lu tout ceci ? » Garcia voulait le savoir.

Les mains toujours posées sur ses oreilles, Reid répondit en secouant la tête. « Pas besoin. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans. Dans tous les fichiers…je connais chaque mot, chaque pointillé. Chaque empreinte digitale ensanglantée, chaque viol d'enfant, chaque tueur en série, et chaque putain de terroriste ! » Sa voix s'éleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en hurlement. « Je me souviens de tous ce qui est noté sur eux… » Sa voix était soudain devenu un murmure. « …mais je ne me rappelle de rien me concernant. » il ouvrit grands les yeux. « Est-ce… que nous écrivons tous ceci ? Ou est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé? »

Garcia baissa les yeux ver l'un des fichiers sur le sol. Elle se rappelait de cette affaire. Ça avait été une sale affaire, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il y avait une seule bonne affaire? Après tout le BAU n'était jamais appelé pour établir le profil d'une gentille petite scoute. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il existait des cas bien pire.

Garcia prit une profonde respiration, puis souffla lentement. « Je pensais que tu aurais préféré oublier tout ça. » dit-elle en montrant les dossiers. « Je veux dire…tous ces choses terrible que tu as vu…tous les jours…je veux dire que parfois je souhaite oublier tous ceux que j'ai vu ici… »

« Vous souhaitez oublier ! » siffla Reid. Dans une crise de colère, il attrapa un dossier et le jeta loin de lui. « Je veux me souvenir…même de ça. » il pressa ses poings contre ses yeux. « Je me souviens…même si je n'aime pas ça. Je me rappelle de chaque mot. » Il enleva ses mains de son visage, puis les observèrent. « Savez que j'ai tiré sur quelqu'un ? Et que je l'ai tué ? Je l'ai écrit. Je l'ai lu. J'ai tiré en légitime défense…» il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase en levant une main en l'air. « …mais je ne me souviens pas…d'avoir appuyé sur la gâchette. Je n'ai aucun souvenir du son produit par le coup de feu. La sensation de l'arme dans mes mains. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai tué cet homme. » Il regarda ses mains. « Était-ce naturel pour moi ? Ou bien étais-je perturbé ? Est-ce que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi de prendre une vie ? Il frappa ses poings sur le sol. «Je ne me souviens pas. » gémit-il de frustration.

« Bien sûr que cela a eu de l'importance pour toi. » affirma Garcia avec conviction. « Tu n'es pas une bête. C'était sortie de sa bouche sans s'y pensée. D'autre personne n'hésiterait pas à dire que les membres du BAU pouvaient tuer de sang-froid mais Garcia refusait de le croire.

Reid regarda Garcia en clignant des yeux. « Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Garcia ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle dit ce qui lui passa par la tête. « Et bien…parce que je le sais. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et de génial avec un côté un peu geek…bon plutôt très geek. Tout le monde ici t'apprécie énormément. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas, car moi je le sais. Tu dois toujours faire confiance à la déesse du web car je sais tout sur tout. » Elle se releva et saisit le bol de soupe sur le bureau, puis elle le tendit devant Reid. « Allez, tu dois manger !»

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Garcia tourna la tête.

Il y a avait deux hommes imposant en costume noir avec une coupe de cheveux qui faisait très réglementaire. Ils se tenaient au pied de l'escalier.

Garcia plissa les yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas ces hommes, pourtant elle connaissait à peu près chaque personne de ce service. Bien sûr elle avait pris le temps de consulter certain dossier informatique, surtout ceux avec de beau mec en photo mais elle avait pu voir tous les photos des gens qui travaillaient ici.

Ces deux-là n' appartenaient pas à ce service. Elle en était certaine.

Celui de droite lui offrir un sourire amicale, ses dents parfaites étaient presque brillant. « Bonjour madame ! À qui parliez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

Garcia pris un air soupçonneux. « Moi ? » dit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Elle évita de regarder en direction du jeune agent toujours assis sur le sol. Il était dissimulé par le bureau hors du champ de vision des deux hommes. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour paraitre naturelle.

Mais elle échoua lamentablement. Elle finit par s'appuyer sur le bureau en tapotant nerveusement sur sa tasse de café. « Je veux dire…moi ça m'ennuie que vous demandiez. Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme à gauche s'éloigna de son compagnon en regardant le sol. « On dirait qu'il y a eu une catastrophe ici. » observa-t-il en poussant du bout de sa chaussure un des fichiers sur le sol.

« Oui, la femme de ménage est en congée. » grogna la jeune femme. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous passé la sécurité ? »

L'homme à droite avança vers elle, tandis que l'autre continuait à parcourir du regard l'open space. « Nous sommes à la recherche du Dr Reid. L'avez-vous vu ? »

Garcia haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je le connais ? »

L'homme qui souriait déboutonnait sa veste. « Melle Pénélope Garcia la technicienne informatique du BAU. » Dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Vous savez tout… »

Garcia croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi. Mon cœur appartient déjà à un autre homme. »

L'homme gloussa en baissant la tête. « Oui, je sais, vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à se laisser impressionner par la flatterie. » Il jeta un œil à son acolyte.

L'homme de gauche avait l'air contrarié. Il écarta sa veste et laissa entrevoir l'étui de son arme. Garcia se redressa immédiatement en écarquillant les yeux. « Écoutez… » Commença-t-elle en essayant de paraitre sévère et calme « je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et comment vous êtes parvenu à entrer ici. Je ne sais pas où se trouve l'agent Reid. Peut-être devriez-vous revenir un peu plus tard lorsque le reste de l'équipe…Aie! »

L'homme à droite l'avait empoigné douloureusement par le bras. Sa main resserra son emprise en enfonçant son pouce dans la chair de la jeune femme. Il affichait toujours se sourit amicale. « Melle Garcia, je sais que vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous ne coopérez pas. »

« Lâchez-moi ! » s'écria Garcia en essayant de se libérer. « Vous me faites mal ! »

Il secoua sa tête avec bienveillance « Vous n'êtes pas payé pour ça. Alors pourquoi ne pas me donner ce que je suis venu chercher et vous pourrez retourner dans votre bureau et à votre réalité virtuelle avec seulement un petit hématome et un mauvais souvenir. »

« Laissez-la partir ! » cria Spencer en sortant de sa cachette. « Laissa-la tranquille ! »

L'homme à gauche s'avança immédiatement vers Reid, la main posé sur son arme à feu, mais l'homme à droite leva la main pour calmer son partenaire.

« Reid… » Haleta Garcia. Ses genoux vacillèrent à cause de la douleur lorsque l'homme resserra durement l'emprise sur son bras.

« Laissa-la partir ! » cria le jeune agent en pointant une arme directement sur la tête de l'homme.

L'homme tourna sa tête vers Reid en gardant son sourire amicale. Il relâcha Garcia en la poussant sur le côté. « Je vous remercie pour m'avoir tenu compagnie, Melle Garcia, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez à votre bureau» annonça Reid.

Garcia pressa son bras meurtri contre sa poitrine en jetant un regard hésitant à Reid. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à laisser Reid avec ces hommes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était un véritable agent surentrainé. Elle n'avait jamais appris les techniques de combats comme le Kong Fu. Elle n'était qu'une hackeuse. Si c'était une guerre de code binaire, Zena la princesse guerrière serait foutue… mais hélas elle était dans la vie réelle.

« Ça va Garcia. » dit Reid en brandissant le pistolet. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » lui dit-il. Garcia trouva sa voix beaucoup trop calme.

L'homme debout en face de lui semblait ignorer le pistolet pointé sur lui. « C'est vrai, Melle Garcia, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Le Dr Reid et moi allons avoir une petite discussion. »

Au moment où Garcia recula, elle rassembla son courage et secoua sa tête. « Uh uh non, il est hors de question que je m'en aille et que je le laisse seul avec vous. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive. Vous pensez que je ne reconnais pas les hommes en noir lorsque j'en vois. Dès que j'aurais le dos tourné vous essayerez de lui pomper le cerveau ou un truc du genre.»

L'homme jeta un regard d'incrédulité et de menace à Garcia. « Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu X-Files, Tootsie ! » Grogna-t-il en avertissement.

« Tootsie ? » Garcia leva la main. « Excusez-moi ? Vous venez juste de m'appeler Tootsie ? » Elle pointa un doigt vers lui et ordonna à Reid. « Tu devrais le descendre en premier. »

« Le Dr Reid ne va pas tuer personne. » dit l'homme à droite en se déplaçant vers Reid. « Il n'est pas un tueur. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de tuer.»

Reid plissa les yeux. « Nous n'avons pas lu les mêmes dossiers ! »

« Je vous suggère de vous éloigner de mes agents. » averti Hotch en descendant les marches. Sa veste était ouverte, une main était posée sur la crosse de son arme, et l'autre était tendu vers Garcia. Il l'attrapa par le coude et la tira derrière lui.

L'homme à droite déplaça légèrement son regard. C'était l'unique geste qu'il fit à l'arrivée du nouvel intrus. Il laissa son partenaire s'en occuper.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas prendre part à ça, agent Hotchner. » dit l'homme de gauche en essayant de distraire l'agent, ainsi il ne ferait pas attention à Reid et à l'homme à droite.

« Vous êtes au beau milieu du BAU menaçant un agent du FBI, et vous dites à ces agents de ne pas se mêler de tout ça. » Ria Garcia.

« Fermez-la ! » cria l'homme à gauche.

« Faites-moi taire ! Imbécile ! »

« Assez ! » Gronda Hotch. « Eloignez-vous de lui. » ordonna une fois de plus Hotch.

L'homme de droite soupira, puis sourit de nouveau à Reid. « Cela aurait pu être tellement plus facile et plus rapide. » Il leva les mains, il se tourna lentement pour faire face à Hotch. « Doucement, agent Hotchner. Laissez-moi prendre mon badge. » Il tira soigneusement son insigne dans sa poche. « Nous sommes du bureau du shérif. Nous avons des ordres pour trouver et interroger le Dr Reid. » Informa-t-il Hotch.

Hotch fronça les sourcils. « Le shérif avait accepté de laisser Reid sous notre responsabilité et de l'interroger ici. »

L'homme à droite haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, il n'était plus sous votre garde, n'est-ce pas ? » souligna-t-il. « Ce jeune homme malade a réussi à s'enfuir de l'hôpital sous le nez de vos agents. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être compétent. » râla l'homme à gauche.

Hotch se raidit.

Garcia se pencha près de l'épaule de Hotch. « Ne les croyez pas ! » murmura-t-elle. « Ils n'ont jamais dit qu'ils étaient flic jusqu'à qu'une personne de leurs tailles viennent les affronter. Ce sont des criminelles. Ils ne sont pas… »

« Merci. » dit Hotch pour la faire taire. « Reid ne partira pas avec eux. »

« Nous avons des ordres. » protesta l'homme à Gauche.

« Avez-vous un mandat ? » rétorqua l'agent.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes son avocat ? »

« C'est exacte, je le suis. » Répondit immédiatement Hotch. « Et en tant que son avocat, je vous le dis tout de suite pas de mandat et bien Reid n'ira nulle part avec vous. » puis il leurs fit un sourire amicale. « Si vous le souhaitez-vous pouvez attendre votre mandat dans la salle d'attente. » leurs proposa Hotch.

Un des hommes gloussa en laissant son menton tomber sous sa poitrine. « Alias Salle d'interrogatoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Hotch se plissèrent. « Je suppose que cela dépend de la manière dont vous le voyez. Salle d'attente pour les uns et salle d'interrogatoire pour les autres.»

« Nous devrions les aider à avancer jusqu'à la salle. » proposa Garcia qui se refugia immédiatement derrière Hotch lorsque l'homme de gauche grogna.

**Avant d'être agent du FBI Hotch avait fait des études de droit pour être avocat comme son père, il le dit dans je ne sais plus quel épisode.**

**Ces deux hommes sont-ils vraiment du bureau du shérif ? Vous le saurez bientôt.**

**D'où sort l'arme que Reid à brandi sur les deux types qui ont attaqués Garcia ? **

**Tbc **


End file.
